Love Thing
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Quando a guerra entrou em seu auge Hermione foi feita de refém e entregue aos Comensais da Morte para que se fartassem com a pequena presa... Depois de tantos abusos e violências, ela decidiu sumir sem deixar vestígios, fazendo com que todos pensassem que
1. The Cats

Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Love Thing

Sinopse: Quando a guerra entrou em seu auge Hermione foi feita de refém e entregue aos Comensais da Morte para que se fartassem com a pequena presa... Depois de tantos abusos e violências, ela decidiu sumir sem deixar vestígios...

Shipper: Ron/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

**

* * *

****Capítulo 1 – The Cats**

Levantou a cabeça e se olhou no espelho, estava com a aparência cansada, a peruca rosa um pouco acima dos ombros torta, os olhos distantes, mas branca como nunca estivera, mas tinha que trabalhar, o The Cats de sábado enchia muito, o que lhe dava ótimas gorjetas pelas danças particulares, claro que nunca tinha saído com nenhum cliente, só a idéia lhe enojava, mas não tinha preconceito com as colegas de trabalho que faziam isso, sabia que muitas trabalhavam naquilo por causa do dinheiro, que afinal das contas não era pouco. Seu patrão fez questão que ela trabalhasse hoje, afinal era uma das dançarinas que mais faziam sucesso no clube, e o dinheiro viria a calhar.

-Não ia embora, Nick? – perguntou uma das dançarinas que estava terminando de se arrumar, estavam no camarim onde roupas pequenas e espalhafatosas se encontravam jogadas por todos os lados e garotas seminuas andavam de um lado para o outro. Perucas de todas as cores e tamanhos estavam colocadas em uma mesa e a música tocava alto do outro lado da cortina preta um pouco depois dos espelhos onde ela estava. A garota que se arrumava parou e encarou a amiga sentada em um banquinho na frente do espelho encarando a própria imagem sem estar realmente se vendo – Nick?

-Oi, desculpa... – respondeu saindo de seu devaneio, estava sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça e um desconforto em seu peito, algo que não sentia fazia alguns anos. Balançou a cabeça querendo tirar aqueles sentimentos de lá, não queria voltar aquele lugar de tantas dores e sofrimento – Dor de cabeça. – respondeu para a amiga que terminava de passar o batom preto com brilho.

-Vai embora. Já falou com o Danny? – a garota colocou uma peruca loira em sua cabeça escondendo os cabelos vermelhos que tinha, colocou alguns grampos fixando a peruca em sua cabeça e a balançou para ter certeza que a peruca não iria cair.

-Já, mas é chato deixar ele na mão. Afinal, a Pri foi embora e ele vai ficar sem duas dançarinas? – a _"loira"_ deu de ombros e sorriu para a amiga indo à direção da cortina.

Nick se olhou, já de pé, no espelho maior, vestia uma calcinha rosa com brilhos e com várias tiras caindo lhe dando um ar de mini saia, no pé sandálias de salto agulha, nos seios um bustie do mesmo estilo da calcinha. Passou a observar seu rosto, ajeitou a peruca que tanto gostava. Entre todas que usava era a que mais gostava, e essa era dela, tinha comprado para trabalhar lá e nunca a deixava, sempre a levava para casa. Sentiu outra pontada na cabeça, a dor de cabeça estava piorando, precisava tomar algo.

Foi até sua bolsa na penteadeira que estava quando a amiga lhe chamou a atenção e tirou um vidro com algumas pílulas dentro, o abriu e puxou um. A pílula azul tinha uma carinha feliz de um lado e do outro um E em letra maiúscula, ela o colocou na boca e o engoliu. Jogou o vidro dentro da bolsa e se sentou no banquinho outra vez, agora fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça, sabia que o efeito da droga era rápido e isso iria lhe animar rápido o suficiente já que entraria depois da amiga que tinha acabado de passar peã cortina.

Passado alguns minutos ela ergueu a cabeça e a dor de cabeça havia cessado, abriu os olhos e se olhou novamente no espelho, sorriu pelo canto da boca e começou a terminar de se maquiar, entre todas era a única que usava pouca maquiagem, fazendo com que os clientes que a assistissem dançar pudessem ver seu rosto melhor, ainda tinha o mesmo rosto de quando era jovem, atiçando ainda mais a imaginação de alguns clientes pervertidos.

_"Cinco anos..."_ pensou e seu meio sorriso sumiu. _"Pare de pensar naquele lugar, só lhe trousse tristeza e destruição... Pare, agora..."_ se recriminou internamente. Uma voz vinda do palco disse seu nome e ela se levantou automaticamente, andou devagar até a pequena escada de três degraus que davam para a cortina negra e depois para o palco. Mas antes de subir o primeiro degrau uma fisgada em sua cabeça lhe avisou que aquela noite seria diferente, que algo a lhe esperava depois da cortina. Algo que não era bom.

Harry desceu do carro e foi seguido por Ron e os gêmeos. Lino Jordan, Neville, Lupin e Severus desceram do outro carro estacionado logo atrás. Ron era todo sorriso, estavam indo dar uma festa de despedida de solteiro para Harry que se casaria no dia seguinte com Gina Weasley. Os outros também estavam ansiosos parem chegarem logo ao tal Strip Club The Cats, o que menos estava gostando da idéia era Severus que tinha sido arrastado para aquele lugar sem poder protestar, muito.

-Harry, você vai gostar daqui. – disse Jorge Weasley parando com os outros na frente do clube já bem cheio, tirando os gêmeos, nenhum deles estivera alguma vez naquele lugar. A fachada era elegante, indicando que o lugar era de prestigio, um lugar onde gastariam muito, mas o dia era de festa e dinheiro não estava na mente deles. Harry parou bem na porta e olhou para cima, viu um grande letreiro luminoso escrito em azul claro **"The Cats"**, que piscava e chamava a atenção de todos que passassem ali na rua. Na portaria tinha dois grandes seguranças que lembrava gigantes em uma escala menor, eles tinham óculos escuros e caras pouco amigáveis, mas abriram a porta fazendo uma leva reverencia quando eles começaram a entrar.

-Vamos logo. – Fred puxou Harry que ainda estava meio incerto de entrar naquele, algo lhe dizia que não era uma boa idéia, mas ele não fazia idéia de porque estava tendo aquela sensação. Sorriu para o amigo e entrou sorrindo para os outros que viravam a cabeça para todas as direções, olhando todas as garotas seminuas que transitavam levando bandejas e bebidas para os clientes.

O lugar estava lotado, mas Ron tinha ligado horas antes reservando uma mesa para eles, claro que o preço tinha se elevado um pouco, mas Harry merecia uma despedida do mundo dos solteiros em grande escala. Foram em direção da mesa reservada e se sentaram, olhando para o palco, onde uma loira fazia acrobacias em uma das barras de ferro que tinha no palco. Quando já estavam acomodados um homem com um terno bem alinhado e de aparência cara se aproximou deles e disse alto para que escutassem:

-Sr. Ronald? – olhou todos até que um deles levantou a mão, então foi na direção do jovem rapaz e lhe estendeu a mão – Prazer, Daniel Clive. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa que queiram? – disse sorrindo e piscando para o ruivo.

-Pode sim. – e se aproximou do homem para que mais ninguém escutasse o que ele falaria – Meu amigo ali... – apontou para Harry que conversava e ria com os amigos – É a despedida de solteiro dele, tem como dar um presente pra ele?

-Posso arranjar uma bela dançarina em nossa principal suíte. – sorriu o homem mais do que nunca – Falarei para umas das garotas vir lhe buscar e nossa mais bela dançarina, também uma das mais desejadas, estar à espera dele na suíte.

Ron concordou e o homem saiu de sua vista parando em outras mesas falando com mais alguns clientes. A loira que dançava terminou a dança e as luzes diminuíram e uma voz baixa disse:

-E agora, a mais esperada da noite. Nossa querida, idolatrada, bela, que incendeia a pista e nossos sonhos... – um silêncio tomou conta do lugar e todos os olhares, até os das garçonetes e do barman, se voltaram para a pista na espera da grande estrela da noite – Nick Star.

Uma garota apareceu por entre as cortinas quando a música baixa começou a tocar, ela vestia um casaco até os pés, totalmente coberta, um capuz impedia com que visse seu rosto, apesar de que quase todos já sabiam de quem se tratava. Uma batida forte na música e ela retirou o casaco em um só puxão, arrancando palmas de todos. O grupo de bruxos disfarçados de trouxas, aplaudiam, mas estavam um pouco distantes do palco, o que os impediam de verem perfeitamente a mulher, mas a visão de seu corpo era suficiente.

Conforme a música tocava seu quadril balançava, levando os espectadores à loucura, ela com um giro se segurou no poste no fim da pista e cruzou as pernas no alto dele, deitando o corpo por ele e soltando as mãos, para colocá-las no chão e descer devagar seu corpo por ele. Ron olhava para a garota de cabelos rosas e a cada movimento se encantava mais com ela, ela agora tinha escorregado pelo chão e parado de joelhos com as pernas abertas e um dos espectadores lhe prendia uma nota na calcinha.

Lino não se conteve e puxou do bolso uma nota de vinte e correu até a beirada do palco, viu ela segurar o poste com uma mão, dando uma volta rápida e depois colocando sensualmente as pernas de cada lado dele começou a subir e descer em um movimento que fez com que muitos outros homens aplaudissem e falarem muitas coisas. Lino viu quando ela lhe lançou um olhar sedutor e deu outro giro caindo sentada de lado na frente dele, ela se deitou lançando o corpo para trás lentamente e depois passando os braços por cima da cabeça, fazendo ele arfar e engolir em seco.

Ela olhava no rosto dele e algo a fez tremer, conhecia aquele homem de algum lugar, provavelmente um cliente, pensou tentando se acalmar. Ele colocou devagar a nota de vinte na alça do bustie dela e ela se levantou ainda mais provocante. Lino voltou para seu lugar tremendo e sorrindo para os amigos.

-Sabe o que é estranho? – disse para Severus que simplesmente levantou a sobrancelha – Acho que conheço ela de algum lugar. – deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para a garota de rosa que ainda dançava e terminou seu show com um maravilhoso rebolado de costas para o publico e se inclinou colocando as mãos nos pés, olhando e sorrindo para todos eles.

Desceu os degraus com os ombros para frente, aqueles movimentos extras faziam com que sentisse dor, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe rendiam muito dinheiro. Começou a retirar as notas presas pela roupa, sentou em seu banquinho e contou, tinha conseguido mais de 100 em uma só dança, isso já era metade do aluguel do pequeno apartamento que morava. Ia tirando a peruca quando uma das garotas lhe chamou, ela se virou e viu que era a pequena Lily, uma menina de uma cidade do interior que tinha vindo para Londres ganhar a vida como atriz, mas como muitas em seu ramo, não tinha conseguido nada e teve que trabalhar em um lugar como aquele.

-Tem uma dança particular, Nick. – e saiu sem ligar para o enorme palavrão que a _"rosa"_ falara. Olhou outra vez para o espelho e decidiu tomar outra pílula, pois o efeito da anterior já estava passando e a dor de cabeça estava voltando ainda mais forte.

Depois de tomar a pílula se dirigiu para um corredor que dava para as suítes, na verdade cabines redondas, onde se tinha um minúsculo palco no centro e um sofá percorria o resto do quarto. Sabia que quando falavam que ela tinha dança particular era porque era na melhor suíte da casa. A suíte era com paredes acolchoadas em cor roxa clara, o sofá que circundava a cabine em um tom mais forte de roxo e as luzes da mesma cor, dando um ar sensual e ao mesmo tempo intimo ao local.

Harry bebia um refrigerante quando uma mulher quase sem roupa pegou sua mão e começou a lhe puxar, ele olhou para Ron e viu ele sorrir maliciosamente.

-Vai com ela. É seu presente. – respondeu Ron ao olhar desesperado do amigo e o viu ser levado para trás de uma cortina vermelha.

O moreno se viu sendo puxado por um corredor escuro e a garota parou na primeira porta, lhe sorriu e antes de abrir a porta ela disse em uma voz marota.

-Deve ser importante. – ela o mediu sem descrição alguma.

-Porque? – perguntou se sentindo um pouco incomodado com o olhar dela em seu corpo.

-Separaram a melhor garota para você. Buscaram a Star. – ela girou a maçaneta e deixou uma pequena fresta da porta aberta e saiu rebolando pela cortina vermelha sumindo da visão de Harry. Ele empurrou a porta devagar e no fundo da pequena sala viu a garota que a pouco estava no palco de costas para ele. Ele engoliu seco, mas não pode deixar de reparar no corpo dela, tinha a cintura fina, costas bem trabalhadas, coxas firmes e um bumbum de fazer inveja.

Ele limpou a garganta tentando chamar a atenção dela, mas ela somente disse em um tom mandão, o que lhe fez ter um arrepio por toda a espinha, como se uma lembrança lhe voltasse à mente, mesmo que não conseguisse saber qual era.

-Feche a porta. – ordenou ainda de costas para ele. Ouviu a porta se fechar devagar e falou outra vez ainda mais firme – Sente.

Harry nem hesitou, se sentou no sofá e viu ela passar a mão pela lateral do corpo lhe atiçando os sentidos, ele suspirou quando ela se inclinou encostando as mãos no pé outra vez, ela o olhou de canto de olho, impedindo que ele visse seu rosto, ela mesma não conseguiu ver o rosto dele, porque sua peruca caiu na frente de seus olhos. Ela subiu devagar e se virou lentamente e soltou um pequeno grito quando encarou o rosto do _"cliente"_.

-Harry? – as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que pudesse impedi-las.

O moreno ainda estava com os olhos focados na cintura da mulher quando a ouviu gritar baixo e subiu rapidamente seus olhos para seu rosto, reconhecendo de imediato seu rosto.

-Her... Hermione?


	2. Fuck!

**Capítulo 2 – Fuck**

Nick fechou os olhos e percebeu o erro que tinha cometido, resolveu realmente interpretar, o _"cliente"_ talvez estivesse um pouco alterado e acabasse por esquecer quem era ela. Abriu os olhos e colocou seu melhor sorriso de falsa inocência e falou em uma voz baixa e sensual:

-Não, meu nome é Nick Star. – e sorriu ainda mais.

-Hermione, para com isso. – pediu Harry afastando a amiga de si e a segurando pelos ombros a olhando nos olhos – Hermione?

-Já disse, meu nome é Nick Star. Mas pode me chamar do que quiser. – e se soltou dele, se afastando e subindo no sofá para ficar em pé no encosto – Não podemos nos tocar. É regra.

-Como sabia meu nome? – perguntou se sentando no sofá do lado oposto ao dela.

-Danny me disse. – mentiu andando no sofá na direção dele.

-Mentira. – bufou Harry, queria que ela tirasse aquela peruca, que voltasse a ser sua amiga, qual foi considerada morta anos antes – Qual seu nome?

Nick desceu do sofá e com um pulo curto se sentou no minúsculo palco no centro da cabine, cruzou as pernas lentamente para ele e depois ficou a lhe olhar com um sorriso malicioso.

-Pois bem... – Harry colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um maço de notas, com raiva nos olhos puxou uma das notas e segurou entre os dedos na frente da garota, que pegou o dinheiro sorrindo e o colocou em uma pequena bolsa rosa – Qual seu nome?

-Obrigada. Meu nome é Nick Star. – ela se levantou e ficou bem perto dele o olhando nos olhos. _"Que saudade de seus olhos, Harry... Chega, Hermione Granger está morta. Agora só existe Nick Star."_ pensou ela antes de se virar e subir no palco e olhar para ele esperando que ele pedisse algo.

-Qual seu nome verdadeiro? – perguntou mais nervoso segurando outra nota na direção dela, viu ela sorrir e se abaixar devagar com as pernas abertas com as mãos deslizando pelas pernas, ela pegou o dinheiro e sorriu outra vez.

-Obrigado. Meu nome continua sendo Nick Star. – guardou o dinheiro na bolsa e se levantou esperando ele desistir logo daquilo, porque em seu interior estava cada vez mais difícil se segurar para não chorar na frente dele. Viu ele contar cinco notas e lhe estender, ela se abaixou com as pernas abertas novamente e pegou o dinheiro ainda sorrindo.

-Qual seu nome? – perguntou segurando as notas e a olhando nos olhos. _"É você Hermione, porque mente?"_ pensou Harry começando a ficar nervoso de verdade. Ela deu um leve puxão nas notas e ele lhe entregou e a viu colocar o dinheiro na bolsa rosa outra vez.

-Obrigada. Continuou sendo Nick Star. – e desceu do palco se insinuando para ele. Parou na frente dele ainda o olhando nos olhos.

-Pois bem, a garota lá fora disse que se chama Vênus, qual é o verdadeiro nome dela? – perguntou entregando mais uma nota na mão dela.

-Plutão. – e riu baixo quando ele fez cara de bravo.

-A verdade. – e entregou mais uma nota para ela.

-Obrigada.

-Pare de agradecer. – disse nervoso assustando a garota que recuou um passo, mas continuou lhe olhando – Qual seu nome? – e colocou o resto do bolo de dinheiro na mão dela.

-Obrigada, mas não quero. – devolveu o dinheiro para ele – E meu nome continua sendo Nick Star.

-Chega. – gritou Harry, bufou a olhando nos olhos e foi na direção da porta, mas antes de sair olhou para a _"rosa"_ outra vez e disse ainda nervoso, mas em uma voz calma e cheia de dor – Nós nunca te esquecemos. – e saiu batendo a porta com força.

Nick viu a porta se fechando com força e suas pernas balançaram fazendo com que ela caísse sentada no sofá, colocou as mãos no rosto e sentiu que faria algo que não fazia a pelo menos uns 4 anos, chorar. _"Não, fiz um juramento para mim e não vai ser agora que vou entregar os pontos. Não vou voltar, aqui sou Nick Star, e assim será."_ Ela levantou a cabeça e saiu na direção do corredor, caminhou até o camarim e se sentou em seu banquinho, se olhou no espelho e decidiu, ali naquele lugar, sua mascara não iria cair, hoje iria ser Nick até o fim.

Sua cabeça girou e ela teve que fechar os olhos e se segurar na penteadeira para não cair, sentia uma dor de cabeça imensa, um bolo na garganta, como se algo de muito ruim lhe avisasse que estava chegando. Tapou os olhos com a mão esquerda e com a direita procurou dentro da bolsa preta, totalmente bagunçada que na qual se encontrava de tudo, o vidro com as pílulas azuis. Achou e o abriu pegando três pílulas e ainda com os olhos fechados as jogou na boca e engoliu devagar, fazendo careta quando a última passou por sua garganta. Abaixou a cabeça por alguns minutos e a levantou devagar e abriu os olhos, para encontrar dois olhos azuis a encarando do banquinho ao lado com uma expressão preocupada.

-Dor de cabeça. – explicou mostrando o vidro para Danny e o jogou novamente na bolsa.

-Vai se matar de tanto se drogar desse jeito. – respondeu Danny segurando as mãos dela entre as suas – O que tem?

-Nada. – ela esboçou um sorriso e ficou feliz de ter alguém preocupado com ela, afinal ele era o único que lhe deu emprego, moradia e comida sem pedir nada em troca, mas ela não gostou disso e disse que iria trabalhar no clube qual ele era dono. Um mês trabalhando e ela já tinha devolvido o que devia para ele e juntado um pouco mais para comprar suas próprias coisas. Somente Danny a ajudou todos esses anos, não perguntou de onde ela veio ou o que tinha acontecido para ela sair de onde morava sem roupa alguma ou dinheiro. Ele sim era seu amigo.

-Consegue dançar mais uma música? Porque uma mesa pediu especialmente por você. – sentiu a mão da garota tremer, mas ela disfarçou dando um sorriso e concordando, então o homem se levantou e saiu cantarolando.

Nick se olhou no espelho e puxou o ar com força para seus pulmões. _"Maldita hora que parei e fumar."_ pensou ela tentando se acalmar, sabia bem que mesa estava pedindo por ela, tinha uma vaga idéia de quem estaria naquela mesa, mas não podia deixar a máscara cair, tinha que fingir até eles irem embora, se até Harry se cansara da atuação dela e saíra da cabine, com toda certeza se ela dançasse como sempre, eles acabariam por ir embora achando que ela era outra pessoa e não Hermione.

Harry saiu pelo corredor bufando de raiva, atravessou as cortinas vermelhas quase derrubando um homem que estava perto, chegou na mesa e se sentou olhando sério para o palco, fazendo seus amigos se virarem e lhe encararem esperando alguma noticia sobre a dança com a bela Nick Star. Como o moreno continuou olhando sério e pensativo para o palco, Ron decidiu perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

-O que foi, Harry? – Ron viu o amigo bater o punho na mesa e percebeu que algo muito errado tinha acontecido, tratou logo de saber o que tinha acontecido.

-Eu a vi... É ela... – disse Harry sem fazer muito sentido para ninguém que escutava.

-Quem, Harry? Quem você viu? – perguntou Jorge que estava ao seu lado.

-Hermione. – e bateu com a mão na mesa outra vez, se lembrando de como ela fingia não lhe conhecer e não saber de quem ele estava falando. Aquela roupa, aquele cabelo, aquele sorriso, aquele corpo, nada era sua amiga, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que era ela.

-Onde? – perguntou Ron um pouco mais alterado do que pretendia.

-É a dançarina. – respondeu Harry quase que sem voz.

-Que dançarina? – perguntou Lupin estranhando demais aquela conversa.

-A de cabelo rosa. A tal da Nick Star. – respondeu nervoso e batendo a mão outra vez na mesa, dessa vez derrubando o copo de Vodka de Lupin, mas esse já se encontrava vazio.

-Não pode ser... Mione está morta... – falou Ron mais para si do que para os outros.

-Nunca encontramos seu corpo. É ela. – falou Harry se alterando ainda mais e varreu o lugar com os olhos, encontrando o homem que era dono do estabelecimento, levantou a mão e o chamou, qual foi prontamente atendido – Olá, sou Harry.

-Olá, Daniel Clive. – disse apertando a mão do moreno e continuou – Em que posso lhe ajudar?

-Nick Star, vai dançar mais uma vez?

-Sim, ela vai dançar mais uma música.

-Ótimo. Obrigado. – Harry viu o homem fazer uma pequena reverencia e sumiu por trás da cortina vermelha, ele se virou para os amigos e continuou a falar – Ela vai dançar outra vez e ai vocês vão ver se eu estou certo ou não.

-E agora, nossa estrela da noite, para que possamos fechar com chave de ouro, Nick Star. – anunciou uma voz baixa e a cortina se abriu um pouco e de lá saiu uma loira de cabelos caindo pelos ombros, vestida com um roupão branco e sandálias douradas e de salto alto.

_"Fuck! Eles tinham que se sentar tão perto dessa vez?"_ pensou ela enquanto andava em passos lentos até o fim do palco, lançando olhar para todos os clientes sedentos para verem seu corpo.

O grupo bruxo teve que esperar mais de 40 minutos para que ela entrasse outra vez, e nesse meio tempo a mesa que ficava na frente do palco foi desocupada e eles se mudaram para lá. Quando o homem de voz baixa anunciou que ela era que entraria, eles param a conversa e se focaram na garota que entrava rebolando e vinha sensual em sua direção.

Ron engoliu seco quando ela chegou até o fim do palco e se abaixou para começar a engatinhar devagar atiçando muitos ali. Olhou direto nos olhos dela e viu, para seu horror e de todos os outros ali, viu que era Hermione que estava no palco.

Nick parou de engatinhar e ficou de frente para a mesa deles, se ajoelhou e abriu as pernas fazendo seu roupão se abrir por inteiro e acabou de retira-lo com as mãos, fazendo caras e bocas, se fingisse o suficiente eles iriam embora. Se levantou e encostou as costas na barra de ferro, se segurou com a mão esquerda nela e com a direita começou a traçar um caminho com os dedos de seu pescoço até seu umbigo, brincou um pouco ali e desceu devagar a mão até coloca-la dentro de sua calcinha dourada, que combinava com seu bustie e seus cabelos.

Começou a descer o corpo pela barra e mexer a mão dentro da calcinha, atiçando a imaginação daqueles homens de que ela realmente estava se tocando, o que não era verdade. Depois de alguns gemidos ela tirou a mão e se levantou para fazer algumas acrobacias na barra. A música acabou e ela parou novamente de joelhos na frente deles, dessa vez olhando todos eles nos olhos e sorrindo pelo canto da boca, provocando cada um deles. Um homem da mesa na esquerda se levantou e começou a espalhar notas de 100 pela roupa da garota, que ria e agradecia, um outro homem se levantou e entregou para ela uma taça de champagne, do qual ela agradeceu e bebeu um gole pequeno.

Ainda na frente do palco ela puxou o roupão e o colocou mas sem fecha-lo, ainda sorriu e provocou alguns clientes que vinham lhe colocar dinheiro nas roupas. Ela se levantou depois de uns 10 minutos recebendo dinheiro e olhou dentro dos olhos verdes de um moreno que a estava encarando fazia tempo, sorriu e disse rápido sem emitir som algum _"Vão embora."_ e saiu do palco em passos lentos e com o quadril se mexendo em exagero.


	3. Tarde Demais Perto Demais

**Capítulo 3 - Tarde Demais... Perto Demais...**

Desceu a escada e se jogou no sofá do lado da mesa de perucas, com rapidez tirou a peruca e os grampos e os jogou na mesa, deitou o corpo no sofá e passou a olhar o teto, lembrando de cada rosto daquela mesa em particular. _"Harry, Ron, Lino, Jorge, Fred, Remus, Neville e Severus, porque saíram de meus sonhos e pesadelos para se tornarem reais outra vez?"_ pensou ela suspirando triste. Começou a puxar as notas de seu corpo e as colocou na bolsinha rosa que estava com uma considerável quantia de dinheiro naquela noite. Fechou os olhos e sua mente a levou a aqueles rostos outra vez. _"Harry, como está diferente. Onde está aquele garoto magricela que eu temia que fosse se partir ao meio quando um vento mais forte batesse? Que homem você se tornou, forte, alto, decidido. Cadê seus óculos? Agora, com certeza mais vaidoso, deve estar usando lentes de contato, mesmo assim ainda vi sua inocência no olhar, mesmo mudando tanto não mudou nada. Ron, como está crecido. Com certeza entrou em algum time de quadribol ou virou auror, seu corpo está divino, mas belo que em qualquer outra época. E que cabelos são aqueles? Estão enormes, caindo pelos ombros e com um brilho maravilhoso, provavelmente nem cuida deles. Lino, como está diferente, até seus olhos mudaram e eu não ti reconheci de primeira. Está muito forte, já deve ser apanhador ou batedor de algum time. Fred e Jorge, vocês não mudaram nada, continuam iguais ao que me lembro. As sardas talvez tenham mudado de lugar para dar espaço para as feições de homens, mas tenho certeza que as travessuras continuam. Remus o que houve com você? Cadê aquele homem triste e solitário que você era? Deu lugar para um lobisomem alegre, com um rosto mais novo, mais feliz. Provavelmente você já está casado e tenho certeza que esse seu novo corte de cabelo curto e arrepiado é obra de Tonks. Ela sempre acerta no cabelo dos outros, pois seu novo corte o deixou lindo e renovado. Neville, onde está aquele garoto gordinho que eu adorava perturbar para estudar comigo? Provavelmente já é Professor de Herbologia na escola, deve ser um ótimo Professor. Como está bonito e forte, cresceu e se fez um homem que com toda certeza ainda é o mais gentil de todos. Severus, cadê aquele professor temido por tudo e todos? Adotou também a poção de rejuvenescimento que Lupin tomou? Os cabelos longos se foram e deram espaço para um corte mais curto um pouco maior que o de Remus, lhe dando uma cara mais nova, mais feliz. Sim, até suas rugas de preocupação sumiram e deram espaço para traços suaves. Que saudade de vocês..."_

-Nick? – chamou uma voz bem baixa perto de si e saiu devagar de seus devaneios. Abriu os olhos e viu a pequena Lily sentada ao seu lado no sofá lhe olhando com olhos preocupados. Nem percebera que a menina segurava sua mão.

-Oi Lily. O que foi? – se sentou e a garota se sentou ao seu lado.

-O que tem?

-Nada, porque? – se levantou depositando um beijo na testa da garota e se dirigiu até sua penteadeira.

-Parece estranha.

-Impressão sua. – e começou a se despir – Vai trabalhar amanhã?

-Vou. E você? – a pequena puxou as pernas cansadas para cima do sofá e abraçou os joelhos olhando com carinho para a amiga que parecia extremamente cansada e preocupada com alguma coisa.

-Não. Danny me deu folga amanhã, afinal hoje era minha folga e vim trabalhar do mesmo jeito. E nem segunda venho. – e jogou a peruca rosa e sua bolsa da mesma cor dentro da bolsa preta e grande.

-Verdade, seu aniversário. – sorriu cansada a pequena e viu a morena terminar de se vestir.

-Pois é, mais um. – Nick se olhou espelho maior, vestia uma blusa de alças preta, calça jeans clara, sandálias prata de salto baixo e um casaco de frio preto que ia até seus joelhos. Pegou a escova e penteou seus cabelos lisos que iam até a mesma altura que sua peruca preferida. Eles agora estavam lisos sem um cacho se quer para lhe lembrar do passado – Bom, já vou. Beijos.

A pequena no sofá beijou a própria mão e assoprou o beijo para a amiga e a viu sair pela porta dos fundos. Nick sentiu o vento frio bater em seu rosto, fechou a porta que dava para um beco escuro, olhou para sua direita e viu apenas uma caçamba com lixo aos montes, olhou para a esquerda e viu a rua da entrada principal da boate vazia, todos os clientes provavelmente já deveriam ter ido embora, afinal em uma hora iria amanhecer. Andou em passos vacilantes os seis metros que separavam a porta dos fundos da rua principal, viu que somente dois carros estavam parados do outro lado da rua, agradeceu por não encontrar nenhum deles esperando por ela ali na frente.

Atravessou a rua e no meio dela parou e abriu a bolsa e começou a procurar a chave de sua casa, escutou o barulho dela e a achou rápido. Ela morava no prédio de frente para o Club no quarto andar apartamento 14, viu movimentação dentro dos carros mas nem se importou, provavelmente uma de suas colegas tinha conseguido um serviço extra. Voltou a andar e quando pisou na calçada a porta do primeiro carro se abriu, ela não olhou mas seu sangue congelou quando uma voz lhe chamou.

-Nick? Nick Star? – Ron estava com metade do corpo para fora do carro e olhava para ela que permanecia de costas para ele. Ela moveu devagar a cabeça olhando de canto de olho para trás, seu cabelo se postou na frente de seu rosto e isso impediu que ele visse inteiramente o rosto dela. Ron saiu do carro e bateu a porta com certa força, foi na direção dela e parou na frente dela, vendo por fim Hermione.

-Sim? – perguntou ela olhando ele como se fosse a primeira vez que se vissem, fazendo o ruivo ficar um pouco nervoso.

-Você conhece uma amiga nossa, Hermione Granger. Poderia entregar isso a ela? – e estendeu um envelope com letras douradas na frente – É que minha irmã vai se casar amanhã e seria um presente imenso se ela fosse. – soltou o convite na mão da mulher e ia indo embora, mas parou ao lado dela que ainda olhava o convite – Pra mim também. – e continuou a andar, entrou no carro e fechou a porta. Ele olhou para trás e viu que a garota ainda estava parada olhando o convite.

-É perda de tempo. – disse Jorge do banco de trás.

-Não custa nada tentar. – respondeu Ron ligando o carro e partindo.

Hermione ouviu quando o carro foi ligado e os dois partiram, respirou fundo e foi na direção da porta de seu prédio, colocou a chave na porta e a abriu, passou por ela e a fechou se encostando na porta e fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Sua cabeça girava, precisava de outro ecstasy mas já tinha tomado muitos naquela noite, a dor de cabeça teria que passar do jeito antigo, sozinha. Entrou no elevador vazio e apertou o botão com um 4 apagado, esperou até que a luz apagasse e abriu as grades de ferro, as fechou e pegou novamente as chaves, abriu as muitas fechaduras e entrou no apartamento acendendo a luz.

Suspirou quando fechou a porta e jogou a bolsa preta e o casaco no sofá e se sentou em uma poltrona abrindo o envelope. Viu em letras douradas o nome de Harry e Gina brilhando, logo abaixo as palavras de praxe para um convite de casamento e logo depois um endereço de onde seria, ia fechando o convite quando viu algo escrito bem pequeno na parte de baixo. Estava escrito em caneta, algo que com certeza não pertencia ao convite.

**"Espero que vá. Sinto muito sua falta. Ronald."**

Ela leu umas oito vezes aquela frase e jogou o convite no sofá, inclinou a cabeça e soltou um palavrão enorme. Fechou os olhos bufando e imaginando uma ruiva linda, magra e alta entrando toda de branco em uma igreja, onde um moreno de olhos verdes esperava por ela no altar e os convidados lançavam feitiços quando a cerimônia terminava. _"Feitiços? Desde quando você se lembrar o que é feitiços?"_ se perguntou internamente e resolveu esquecer aqueles pensamentos, não iria naquele casamento e tinha certeza de que eles entenderiam o recado quando ela não aparecesse.

Se levantou e foi até seu quarto, tirou a roupa e se jogou apenas de calcinha e sutiã na cama, se cobriu e ficou a fitar o teto por um tempo. _"Bom eu poderia me sentar lá no fundo e ninguém vai me ver... Não, se você for corre o risco de alguém te ver e depois aparecer outra vez te procurando. Vai jogar fora 5 anos se escondendo e fugindo daquele mundo?"_ sua mente travava outra batalha, mas fechou os olhos e sentiu um enorme cansaço pesar em seu corpo, tinha que tomar banho mas faria isso antes de ir para o casamento. _"Já disse que não vou nesse casamento..."_

Harry não dormiu nessa noite, passou ela acordado pensando em Mione, em como ela estava diferente, estranha naquelas roupas e perucas, dançando daquele jeito, se oferecendo daquele jeito, aceitando dinheiro daquele jeito, realmente já não era mais a Hermione que ele conhecia. _"Porque não voltou depois da guerra, Mione?"_ era a milionésima vez que se fazia aquela pergunta quando ouviu alguém bater na porta do quarto onde dormia.

-Entra. – disse se levantando e fechando o roupão azul claro que vestia.

-Fala, cara. – disse Ron entrando e olhando na cara desanimada do amigo, a sua também deveria estar igual porque também passara a noite acordado pensando nela, em sua amiga, em sua grande paixão de anos atrás.

-Também não dormiu? – perguntou Harry indo na direção do amigo que balançou a cabeça em negativo – Era ela mesmo, né?

-Era. – respirou fundo trazendo a imagem de Hermione lhe olhando nos olhos com aquela nova aparência, os cabelos curtos batendo nas orelhas, o corpo magro e volumoso, mas a expressão de desconhecida lhe irritou – Porque será que fingiu que não nos conhecia?

-Não sei. Será que ela vem? – perguntou se jogando de costas na cama.

-Não sei. Espero que sim. – e se jogou ao lado do amigo, ficaram algum tempo cada um rezando para que a amiga voltasse – Bom, vim te avisar pra começar a se arrumar, minha mãe que mandou. Já são quase 9 horas e o casamento começa as 10.

Ron saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada e foi para o seu ainda pensando nela. _"Volta Mione, sinto tanto sua falta."_

Desceu do táxi na frente de uma estrada de terra e ao longe viu uma espécie de capela no fim da estrada, pagou o motorista e se virou olhando mais uma vez a estrada, respirou fundo e começou a andar na direção da capela. A cada passo ouvia sua consciência lhe dizer _"Volte, vai estragar tudo...", _mas não deu atenção. Parou na porta da capela e ouviu apenas uma voz vindo de lá de dentro, na certa do sacerdote, olhou no relógio em seu pulso e viu que a cerimônia já tinha começado fazia 40 minutos. Se olhou para ver se a roupa que estava usando era realmente apropriada para a ocasião, vestia um vestido não muito curto, na verdade começava no meio de suas coxas, verdade que o decote era um pouco exagerado deixando seus seios volumosos quase que saltando para fora e as costas estavam totalmente descobertas mas era um belo vestido na cor azul claro, sapatos de bico fino com salto agulha também da mesma cor, uma bolsa de mão azul escuro e sem maquiagem alguma, passou a mão pelo cabelo e os colocou atrás das orelhas, suspirou achando que não estava vestida para a ocasião. _"Ora, é assim que me visto agora, se não gostarem problema deles. Ei, desde quando liga para o que os outros pensa?"_ pensou ela ainda se olhando e sorrindo do próprio pensamento.

Entrou em silêncio e se sentou no último banco, agradeceu que ninguém olhou para trás, ficou olhando os noivos lado a lado ouvindo as belas palavras que o sacerdote dizia, reparou no vestido que Gina usava, branco impecável com uma longa calda, uma grinalda descia por seus cabelos de fogo e caia em uma cascata brilhando com várias pedras brilhantes refletindo a luz do sol. Harry estava usando um terno preto de corte reto e seu cabelo continuava espetado para todos os lados, riu baixo disso e começou a se lembrar das tentativas falhas que fizera na época de Hogwarts para fazer aquele cabelo se ajeitar. _"Hogwarts? Pronto, agora vai derrubar essa barreira que impôs quando decidiu esquecer aquele mundo?"_ sua mente lhe reprovava mas ela não ligou, continuou a olhar os noivos, esperando quando o sacerdote finalmente falasse que poderiam se beijar para que pudesse sair e ir embora sem que a vissem ali.

-Pode beijar a noiva. – disse o sacerdote dando a deixa para a fuga da morena, mas antes que essa desse um passo para fora da capela uma voz ecoou por toda ela.

-Hermione? – Ron gritou mais alto do que queria e deu dois passos descendo do altar e parando o beijo dos noivos. Muitos dos convidados lhe olharam como se ele fosse doido, afinal Hermione Granger estava morta.

-Ron, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Gina em um tom de reprovação e depois olhou para o marido, mas esse também olhava para a porta com os olho brilhando de felicidade. Olhou para a mulher que estava parada de costas para eles, puxou o vestido longo para cima e andou até o irmão que ainda olhava aquela mulher na porta – Ron? O que está fazendo?

O irmão apenas a olhou sorrindo ainda mais e depois começou a andar pelo corredor de bancos e parou logo atrás daquela mulher que não se virava e nem continuava a sair. Gina se virou outra vez para Harry e esse agora sorria feito bobo, viu Jorge, Fred, Lino, Lupin, Neville e Severus sorrindo do mesmo jeito, não entendendo nada puxou Harry para perto e disse:

-Dá pra alguém me explicar o que está acontecendo? – mas Harry não respondeu e ela resolveu assistir o que estava acontecendo.

Mione parou de respirar quando ouviu seu antigo nome sendo dito alto, esperou alguns segundos e decidiu andar, mas suas pernas não lhe obedeciam, parecia colada ao chão da capela. Ouviu ao fundo perguntas da noiva mas não ousou se virar, sentia lágrimas querendo brotar de seus olhos mas já não lembrava como fazia isso e não conseguiu derramar mais nenhuma, ouviu passos se aproximando e um tremor percorreu seu corpo, sentiu alguém parar atrás de si e sentiu o calor e a respiração da pessoa bater contra sua nuca.

-Nick? – arriscou Ron mas a mulher continuou parada – Hermione? – e viu ela tremer de leve com esse nome, suspirou aliviado ao menos ela já não fingia não ser Mione, colocou a mão no ombro dela e a virou devagar, ela estava com a cabeça baixa e com a mão tremula segurou no queixo fino dela e levantou seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos quando sentiu a mão dele soltar seu queixo, encontrou os olhos azuis dele e não conseguiu conter um sorriso sincero se perdendo naqueles olhos pelo qual foi apaixonada por muitos anos. Escutou pela capela sussurros e pessoas surpresas com quem viam, afinal para todas ela estava morta, não se importou com isso continuou perdida naqueles olhos que lhe sorriam juntos com os lábios do dono.

-Que bom que veio. – Ron disse quase gaguejando. Ela sorriu um pouco mais e sentiu os braços dele passando por seu corpo a abraçando apertado. Uma tranqüilidade antiga se apossou de seu coração quando sentiu os braços dela o apertaram em retorno, fazendo sorrir ainda mais.

-Também senti muito sua falta, Ron. – disse ela se lembrando da frase que ele escrevera no convite.

-Mione? – Gina disse segurando o vestido mais alto ainda e correndo de encontro ao casal que se abraçava. Parou ao lado deles e a mulher se soltou de seu irmão, não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas e se jogou nos braços da morena a apertando em um abraço, essa se assustou com a ruiva mas apertou a amiga também, então ouviu muitas pessoas se levantarem e começarem a ir na direção deles três. Logo Hermione se viu rodeada de rostos conhecidos, mas um se destacou por causa dos olhos verdes.

-Olá, Harry. – ela disse tremendo da cabeça aos pés olhando fundo naqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava, amava aquele homem como seu irmão.

-Mione. – Harry disse finalmente depois de muitos segundos apenas olhando sério para ela, a puxou para um abraço e a apertou contra si com medo dela ir embora outra vez, falou baixo no ouvido dela para que só ela ouvisse – Te amo.

-Também te amo. – respondeu no ouvido dele bem baixo.


	4. Nem Tudo São Rosas

**Capítulo 4 – Nem Tudo São Rosas**

Desceu do carro e o vento quase a fez um picolé, sentiu que lhe colocavam um casaco e olhou para trás, encarando dois olhos azuis e um sorriso de derrubar quarteirão. Ajeitou o casaco nos ombros e abriu a bolsa procurando sua chave, nem acreditava que Ron estava ali com ela, lhe trazendo pra casa depois de uma festa animada. Verdade que a morena ainda estava brava por causa de algumas coisas que lhe perguntaram, mas Ron e Harry fizeram de tudo para que ela ficasse até o fim da festa e Ron insistiu em leva-la embora, uma cena assim peculiar na vida dos dois, porque o romance não dava a cara para eles fazia uns 5 anos, pelo menos isso era o que eles acreditaram.

**Flashback**

Hermione conseguiu se livrar de todas aquelas pessoas que a cercavam a toda hora na festa do casamento e rezou para que ninguém a achasse, afinal estava com uma dor de cabeça alucinante e tinha que tomar pelo menos uma das pílulas, naquele dia ainda não tinha tomado uma, um grande sacrifício já que tomava uma pílula a cada dança, ficando cada vez mais viciada naquela droga. Foi até perto d'A Toca e se sentou em um banquinho que ficava de costas para o fundo da capela, abriu a bolsa e achou o vidro, abriu, pegou um ecstasy e engoliu fazendo careta.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Ron se sentando ao lado dela.

-Remédio para dor de cabeça. – respondeu mentindo sem olhar para ele, foi jogar o vidro dentro da bolsa, mas ele pegou e se levantou fugindo das mãos dela que tentaram em vão pegar o vidro de volta.

-Isso não é remédio para dor de cabeça. – disse nervoso ao ver que se tratava de qualquer outra coisa, menos de remédio para dor de cabeça.

-É sim. – e se levantou para pegar o frasco, mas ele se afastou das mãos dela e lhe olhou sério.

-Então posso chamar a Gina para me dar plena certeza de que isso é algum remédio para dor de cabeça? Sabe, depois que ela começou a trabalhar na enfermaria de Hogwarts se tornou quase Mestre em remédios... – se desvencilhou das mãos dela que tentavam agarrar o frasco e a viu sentar desistindo de pegar o vidro – O que é isso de verdade?

-Ecstasy. – respondeu o olhando nos olhos e viu ele se sentar ainda olhando para ela muito sério agora.

-Isso é uma droga, não é? – perguntou o ruivo agora examinando uma das pílulas.

-Sim. – respondeu pegando o frasco da mão dele e o jogando dentro da bolsa com força.

-Desde quando toma isso?

-Desde que eu comecei a trabalhar no The Cats. – respondeu encarando séria o ruivo a sua frente.

-Porque fez isso? – perguntou tentando devagar pegar a mão dela, mas ela se esquivou.

-Isso o que? – sua voz saiu nervosa, a conversa estava tomando um rumo estranho, sabia que ele iria perguntar sobre o porque de ter sumido fazendo com que todos pensassem que estava morta.

-Sumiu.

-Porque sim. – a amargura em sua voz atingiu um nível alto e ela virou o rosto na direção oposta da dele. Ron percebeu que ela não queria falar sobre isso, talvez com o tempo resolvesse falar algo, mas agora não era hora de continuar a lhe perguntar sobre aquilo, decidiu mudar de assunto.

-Senti muito sua falta. Até de nossas brigas. – riu e a ouviu rir também, voltando a olhar para ele. Hermione se perdeu naquele olhar, sentia falta dele também, também sentia falta das brigas bobas que tinham, do ciúmes silencioso que sentiam um do outro. Ele sorriu para ela que devolveu o sorriso e ele suspirou, até o sorriso dela tinha mudado, mas para um lindo sorriso de mulher.

-Adoro essa música. – disse ela fechando os olhos e ouvindo uma música que começava baixa para depois se tornar alta e a fazer sorrir de olhos fechados. Ron observava aquela mulher ao seu lado com os olhos fechados se balançando ao som da música que vinha do salão, se possível Hermione nunca estivera tão linda, mesmo que a _"sua Hermione"_ tivesse se perdido naquela guerra, poderia tê-la de volta agora. Ela tinha voltado para seus braços por uma jogada estranha no destino. _"Destino? Desde quando você acredita em destino? Desde quando você liga se foi coincidência ou um plano traçado que a vida lhe entregou o amor outra vez?"_ pensou ele ainda se deliciando com a visão daquela mulher que ainda tinha os olhos fechados e agora cantava uma parte da música.

_I'm dying_

**(Estou morrendo)**

_I was a full to believe_

**(Eu fui uma tola em acreditar)**

_A full to believe_

**(Tola em acreditar)**

_The all ends today_

**(Que tudo termina hoje)**

_Yes, it all ends today_

**(Sim, tudo termina hoje)**

_Today is the day_

**(Hoje é o dia)**

_When the dreaming ends_

**(Quando o sonho termina)**

Abriu os olhos e viu as pernas de Ron de pé na sua frente, subiu o olhar até chegar em seus olhos, o olhou profundamente nos olhos, ele estendeu a mão para ela.

-Dança comigo? – perguntou o ruivo sentindo as orelhas queimarem, um leve arrepio se passou por sua espinha quando ela sorriu e segurou em sua mão se levantando. Ele a puxou devagar a olhando naqueles olhos castanhos cobertos por lentes de contato verdes, queria ver os olhos dela, mas só o brilho que estava ali já lhe bastava. Seus corpos se tocaram e os dois tremeram, Ron a puxou mais para perto e fez ela deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, começaram a se mover devagar dançando ao som daquela música triste e envolvente. Hermione sentia que ali não havia ar suficiente, todas as lembranças estavam inundando sua mente em um turbilhão de imagens, todas de uma vida que agora não parecia ser sua. Ron sentia que seu corpo se esquentava com o toque da pele dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela lembrava do passado, ele também lembrava de todas as vezes que criara coragem de dizer o quanto gostava dela, mas perdera a coragem no último segundo toda vez, sempre que a encontrava com aqueles olhos castanhos lhe lançando uma bronca ou fazendo com que estudasse mais e mais. Riu baixo dessas lembranças colocando o queixo no ombro dela e a sentindo tremer com aquela aproximação, sorriu mais ainda.

Harry sentiu falta dos melhores amigos. _"Nossa, há quanto tempo não sinto isso? Falta dos meus melhores amigos que estão juntos outra vez..."_ pensou o moreno olhando para os lados e se esquivando de muitas pessoas que lhe faziam perguntas sobre o casamento com Gina. Foi até a porta dos fundos do salão e então viu, Ron e Mione dançando no gramado perto d'A Toca, não conseguiu impedir um sorriso besta que se formava devagar em seus lábios, finalmente seu coração se acalmou. _"Não sei o que te fez fugir, Mione, mas definitivamente esse é seu lugar. Ao lado de Ron. Ao nosso lado"_ pensou o moreno voltando para dentro e encontrando sua noiva que sorria e vinha lhe dar um beijo apaixonado. Tudo estava nos trilhos. As coisas começavam a se acertar, pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

**Fim do Flashback**

-Quer entrar? – perguntou Hermione quando viu Ron a olhando com as chaves na mão perto da porta do prédio. Ele assentiu e ela se virou, quando foi colocar a chave na porta percebeu que sua mão tremia, afinal era a primeira vez que levava um homem em seu apartamento. Danny já estivera lá incontáveis vezes, mas nunca sentira atração pelo patrão, mas Ron era diferente, a chama de sua antiga paixão começava a se acender em seu peito, fazendo tremer ainda mais.

-Nick? – gritou uma voz conhecida e ela se virou para ver quem era.

-Lily. – a loira a abraçou e depois olhou para ela surpresa.

-Pra quem ia passar o dia descansando você está bem arrumada. – zombou a loira só agora olhando para o ruivo ao lado da amiga – Quem é ele?

-Lily esse aqui é Ronald, um amigo de escola. – viu a loira sorrir para ele e ele acenou com a cabeça – Ron essa é a Lily, minha colega de... trabalho. – sua voz tremeu ao se lembrar de como aqueles dois mundos eram distantes um do outro.

-Bom, as garotas vieram te procurar, mas você não estava. Daí fiquei encarregada de lhe avisar que vamos passar aqui na hora do almoço. – terminou a frase sorrindo marotamente e fechando um pouco mais o casaco que vestia.

-Para que? – perguntou a morena não entendendo nada, viu que a garota ainda estava trocada com a roupa de serviço indicando que ainda era cedo, porque se nem Lily estava trocada para ir embora o clube ainda estava aberto e com movimento.

-Ora, pra que? Almoço de aniversário, bobinha. – Lily abraçou outra vez a amiga e voltou a falar – Meio-dia aqui na porta, hein? Prazer Ronald. Tchau, Nick. – a loira se despediu e voltou correndo para dentro do clube.

-Acredita que esqueci que amanhã é meu aniversário? – disse Mione voltando a abrir a porta e entrando sendo seguida por Ron que estava calado.

-Mas eu não. – disse baixo quando passou por ela. Ela sorriu e fechou a porta indo à direção do elevador, entraram e ela apertou o botão de seu andar fechando a grade, percebeu que Ron analisava cada momento seu e sorriu, ele estava fazendo um mapa mental do lugar onde ela morava para que pudesse vir outras vezes e subir sem que ela precisasse ir lhe buscar.

_"Isso, agora ele já até sabe onde você mora, daqui a pouco eles vão começar e lhe visitar e vão te levar para aquele mundo outra vez."_ disse uma voz nervosa dentro de sua cabeça, mas ela tratou logo de calá-la, já tinha sem querer voltado em parte para aquele mundo, mas nunca iria deixar que lhe levassem de volta definitivamente, agora ela tinha outro mundo e por mais estranho e errado que fosse, era seu.

-Senta aí. – disse quando entraram no apartamento dela. Mione colocou o casaco dele na poltrona e ele a viu indo à direção da cozinha – Quer alguma coisa pra beber?

-Não, obrigada. – Ron analisou todo o apartamento, pequeno, mas com certeza muito confortável e muito bem arrumado, essa qualidade Mione não perderia nunca. A sala tinha um sofá e uma poltrona, ambos brancos e um de frente para o outro. Um tapete vermelho berrante e felpudo no centro, uma estante na parede oposta a da porta comportava uma televisão, um aparelho de DVD, um rádio e vários porta-retratos com fotos trouxas. Se aproximou e viu que em várias fotos estava aquela garota chamada Lily, provavelmente a melhor amiga de Mione, em outras Mione estava com roupas de dançarina e suas colegas também, todas sorridentes e se abraçando. Uma foto em particular lhe chamou a atenção, Mione estava abraçada com um homem de olhos pretos e cabelos longos também pretos. Eles pareciam felizes e em um dos dedos da mão esquerda de Mione um anel com um diamante que brilhava com a luz do sol que deveria estar naquele dia.

-Esse é o Pablo. – disse ela encostada no batente da porta que ligava a sala à cozinha, segurando uma xícara de café fumegante.

-Quem é ele? – perguntou um pouco mais nervoso do que queria, estava com certo ciúmes de pensar que ela poderia estar com alguém.

-Um amigo. – e foi na direção da poltrona e se sentou – Ele morreu em um acidente de carro. – colocou a xícara em uma mesa ao lado da poltrona, onde tinha um monte de coisas, revistas, controles dos aparelhos que estavam na estante, um cinzeiro, um telefone e um celular recarregando.

-Sinto muito. – respondeu se sentando no sofá de frente para ela – Que anel é aquele na sua mão? – perguntou não mais se contendo de curiosidade.

-Anel de faculdade. – viu o garoto levantar as duas sobrancelhas e tratou de explicar – Ele entrou na facul e me deu aquele anel, que era da família dele, como agradecimento, já que eu ia pagar o primeiro ano para ele, até ele arranjar um emprego. Mas daí ele resolveu tirar um racha e acabou se matando.

-O que é um racha?

Hermione estranhou a pergunta porque ele tinha um carro, mas se lembrou que ele vivia no outro mundo e provavelmente pouco sabia sobre esse e seus perigos bobos. Tratou de explicar logo o que era.

-Racha é quando dois carros apostam corrida em um curto espaço. Como os carros daqui são envenenados, eles correm em velocidades excessivas, fazendo assim tragédias acontecerem. – e viu que ele ia lhe perguntar o que era envenenar carros – Envenenar carros é quando você coloca motores potentes e outras coisas para que o carro corra mais rápido em pouco tempo.

-Entendi. – respondeu se esticando no sofá e a olhando, ela começou a tirar o sapato e os jogou em um canto, viu ela mexer os dedos dos pés e passar a mão reclamando de dor - Posso?

Mione viu ele se ajoelhar na sua frente e pegou um dos seus pés antes que ela pudesse responder algo, sentiu os dedos dele passaram leves e firmes pela sola de seu pé e lhe começar a fazer uma massagem.

-Onde aprendeu a fazer isso? – perguntou a morena de olhos fechados e repousando a cabeça para trás.

-Os anos ensinam. – e riu junto dela. A ouviu gemer quando pegou seu outro pé e fez a mesma coisa, um arrepio percorreu o corpo do ruivo quando a ouviu gemer outra vez, e isso levou sua mente para a noite anterior, onde ela gemia no palco se exibindo para todos aqueles homens. Ron soltou os pés dela e se sentou outra vez no sofá vendo ela lhe olhar com tristeza.

-Porque parou?

-Melhor. – disse nervoso, a imagem dela dançando com aquelas roupas e aquela peruca estava aparecendo em sua mente cada vez com mais força.

-O que foi? – perguntou ela pegando o café e bebendo um pouco.

-Ontem. – disse sério a olhando nos olhos e vendo ela balançar a cabeça entendendo sobre o que ele falava.

-É meu serviço. Só isso. – respondeu terminando de tomar o café e recolocando a xícara vazia na mesa.

-Nunca lhe imaginei daquele jeito. – respondeu passando as mãos nos longos cabelos e bufando nervoso.

-Nem eu. – ela se levantou e foi na direção de uma porta que estava fechada, a abriu e Ron pode ver que era o quarto – Vou me trocar, já volto. – e fechou a porta outra vez.

A cabeça de Ron trabalha a mil lembrando do rebolado da morena no dia anterior, mas ao invés de lhe deixar excitado aquilo só o deixava com raiva, raiva de não ter conseguido proteger ela para que não fosse capturada na guerra, para que estivesse com eles quando o Lord das Trevas caiu e a Luz venceu mais uma vez. Queria entender o porque dela trabalhar naquele lugar, dançar daquele jeito, se vestir daquele jeito. Balançou a cabeça e se levantou, não iria adiantar de nada ficar tentando achar respostas para essas perguntas, quem sabe ela as respondesse.

Foi na direção da cozinha, parou no batente que ligava um cômodo ao outro, a cozinha não era muito grande, com azulejos brancos, uma pequena mesa com quatro banquinhos guardados embaixo estava encostada na parede oposta a que ele estava, em cima um vaso com uma flor branca e uma toalha cobrindo o resto da mesa. A pia ficava na parede do fundo, com mármore branco, totalmente limpo e sem louça, um escorredor de pratos vazio. Ao lado da pia um fogão de quatro bocas, na parede logo acima da mesinha um armário onde provavelmente seria a dispensa, e do lado um suporte, também branco, segurando um microondas. Na parede oposta a da pia uma geladeira na cor pérola, e em cima um porta-retrato de Mione com seus pais. _"Nossa, há quanto tempo não penso neles... Será que ela sente falta deles? Afinal, se meus pais tivessem morrido na guerra eu estaria em frangalhos até hoje..."_ pensou ele se aproximando da foto. Uma porta ao lado da geladeira estava meio aberta, empurrou com a mão mais um pouco e acendeu luz.

-Merlin... – disse não contendo um riso baixo. Era o banheiro, mas aquele banheiro parecia que havia sido saqueado, estava uma bagunça completa. Roupas de todas as cores e tamanhos estavam jogadas em todas as partes, ele empurrou a porta para abri-la um pouco mais, mas essa bateu em algo. Entrou de uma vez no banheiro e viu que atrás da porta tinha uma máquina de lavar roupas, logo acima um suporte de ferro que era na verdade um mini-varal. Do outro lado da máquina um Box de cor escura com uma toalha vermelha pendurada, no chão ao lado do vaso sanitário uma pilha de revistas, na que estava no topo ele pode ler **"Saiba como dar prazer para você e seu parceiro."** ficou vermelho só de pensar em Hermione lendo aquilo.

Continuou o que estava fazendo, na pequena pia um sabonete em formato de coração já meio usado, do outro lado da torneira uma caneca com duas escovas, uma rosa e uma azul. _"Porque duas escovas?"_

-Uma para mim e a outra da Lily. Quando ela está cansada demais pra ir pra casa, dorme aqui. Daí deixo uma escova para ela. – respondeu ela da porta e entrando no banheiro. Ron ficou a olhar para ela, que parecia nem ligar o olhar atencioso que ele dava para seu corpo. Mione foi até a pia, pegou uma pasta dentro do espelho e pegou a escova rosa, colocou pasta e começou a escovar os dentes, pelo espelho viu que Ron havia descido os olhos por suas costas e ai descendo devagar por suas pernas. Sorriu e terminou de fazer sua higiene.

-Que roupa é essa? – perguntou Ron depois de um tempo fitando o corpo dela, quase totalmente descoberto. Viu ela se virar com os olhos sem as lentes e com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

-Como assim? É meu pijama. – disse rindo e indo à direção da sala. Tudo bem que as amigas tinham influenciado na escolha de suas roupas, não podia negar que até em suas roupas intimas elas influenciaram, uma grande prova era aquele pijama, uma blusa de mangas curtas e bem colada ao corpo, um shorts bem curto deixando toda suas pernas a mostra, inclusive o final do bumbum. Ela se jogou no sofá e ele se sentou ao seu lado.

-O que vai fazer amanhã à noite? – perguntou enquanto ela ligava a T.V.

-Nada e você? – perguntou já sabendo o que ele iria dizer, tremeu um pouco quando passou por um canal e tinha um programa para maiores de 18 anos passando e decidiu deixar lá, só pra ver a reação dele. Ron que antes nem via as imagens na T.V. agora olhava surpreso para ela, porque ela tinha deixado naquele canal?

-Bom, eu pensei que você poderia ir jantar lá n'A Toca. – falou quase sem voz por causa da cena que se decorria na T.V., uma mulher estava de pijamas e começava a agarrar um homem que estava ao lado dela, e logo estavam se amassando e tirando a roupa. Ron perdeu de vez a fala quando eles começaram a fazer sexo e Hermione assistia tudo como se fosse normal aquilo estar passando.

-Acho melhor não, eu ainda não to pronta pra voltar. – respondeu ela e olhando para ele de canto de olho viu que ele não tirava os olhos da T.V., mudou de canal e percebeu que ele voltava à realidade, piscando várias vezes e depois olhando para ela.

-Bom, como eu dizia, amanhã passo aqui por volta das 18 horas, ta? – disse sem se importar com a frase anterior dela, não queria saber de ela tentar sumir outra vez, não iria deixar.

-Ta bom. – respondeu ela agora soltando um alto bocejo.

-Bom, eu já me vou. – disse Ron se levantando e sentiu a mão dela lhe segurar, viu que ela o olhava como se pedindo para que ficasse, mas ele sabia que se ficasse um pouco mais iria acabar beijando ela, não que isso fosse uma coisa ruim, mas queria que esse momento fosse especial, um momento só deles.

Hermione segurou a mão dele por alguns segundos e depois a soltou, era melhor assim, sabia que não podia se envolver com ele. Pegou a chave e abriu a porta, viu ele ainda olhar para ela, mas depois saiu, quando estava quase abrindo as grades do elevador ele voltou e parou na frente dela, que estava encostada no batente da porta com os braços cruzados tremendo um pouco de frio.

-Até amanhã? – perguntou ele abraçando ela, sentiu ela concordar e o abraçar de volta. Os braços dela o apertaram e ele sorriu, estava com saudades dela, parecia que se a soltasse agora ela fosse desaparecer outra vez.

Ron se afastou um pouco daquele abraço para olhá-la nos olhos, viu que os dela brilhavam, a fazendo ficar mais linda. Sem resistir mais, suas mãos desceram pelos braços dela e seguraram a cintura dela com delicadeza, ele a puxou para mais perto e encostou sua testa na dela, fecharam os olhos somente respirando com dificuldade. Ron abriu os olhos e encontrou os dela já lhe olhando, como que examinando seu rosto, tentando gravar ele na memória, com um movimento sutil a puxou para mais perto ainda e bem devagar encostou os lábios nos dela, ela tremeu com esse toque, mas não se separou, apenas deixou ele a puxar cada vez mais e pressionar os lábios nos dela.

Ron sentiu que ela abria a boca aos poucos e começou a beijá-la, um beijo atrasado, um beijo com carinho, com amor. Mione passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele e o puxou aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, enquanto ele prensava a cintura dela na dele, fazendo arrepios passarem por ambas as espinhas e Hermione sentir as pernas fraquejando.

-Boa noite. – disse ele quando se separaram buscando ar e encostaram-se à testa um do outro se olhando com carinho. Ele encostou os lábios nos lábios quentes dela e se virou entrando no elevador. Ela ficou parada na porta olhando ele sumir dentro das grades do elevador, assim que ele sumiu por completo, ela entrou e correu para o quarto, abriu a janela que dava pra a rua e viu ele sair do prédio e olhar para cima, como se tivessem combinado fazer isso.

-Boa noite. – desejou ela e ele lhe deu um sorriso lindo. Hermione ainda ficou vendo ele entrar no carro, mas sentiu que seria piegas demais ficar olhando ele ir embora, entrou e ouviu o carro dele partir. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos se jogando na cama de barriga pra cima, parecia que tinha voltado a ser adolescente, porque seu coração estava acelerado, sentia um tremor misturado a um calor percorrer seu corpo e ainda sentia o gosto dele em seus lábios.


	5. É Só Um Serviço

**Capítulo 5 – É Só Um Serviço**

Jogou as sacolas no chão perto da porta e deitou no sofá olhando o teto, o almoço e a tarde tinham sido cheios de coisas pra fazer, afinal suas amigas vieram no horário combinado e lhe levaram para comer comida japonesa, a preferida da garota. Com exceção da Priscila que estava doente, mas tinha ligado no seu celular da aniversariante na hora do almoço, todas as amigas do clube estavam lá. Carmen a ruiva com quem tinha conversado sábado à noite antes de se reencontrar com os amigos, Lily a loira mais linda e mais nova do grupo, Violeta a morena mais alta e mais bagunceira da turma, Carol a outra morena que esbaldava sensualidade, porém a mais baixa de todas, Perla a outra loira que tinha um sério problema de não pensar antes de falar e se colocava nas piores situações e Caroline a terceira morena do tamanho de Mione, mas que tinha lindos cabelos negros e a pele escura.

Depois de um belo almoço de risadas e conversas sobre amenidades, as garotas levaram Nick para o bairro Libert, o bairro japonês da cidade. As amigas sabiam que Nick amava coisas japonesas e decidiram dar presentes de lá, cada uma escolheu uma loja e ela podia pedir uma coisa de cada loja escolhida, saindo assim no lucro, já que amava aquelas lojas, mas não tinha coragem de gastar seu dinheiro lá a não ser que fosse uma ocasião especial como a de hoje.

O melhor presente foi o último, o de Lily. Pararam em uma loja de roupas e Nick da vitrine viu um belo vestido que logo lhe chamou a atenção, entraram e ela pediu o seu número, experimentou e quando saiu do provador as amigas assobiaram, bateram palmas e falaram muitas coisas de como ela estava linda. Ela se olhou no espelho e depois puxou a etiqueta do preço.

-Nossa, esquece. – disse ela já voltando para o provador para tirar o vestido, mas Lily a impediu e pegou a etiqueta e a olhando.

-Esse é meu presente e não me importo com o preço. – se virou para a vendedora a chamou – Vamos levar.

-Lily, não. É muito caro.

-Não interessa. Tira logo e vamos logo pra terminar as compras. – disse Lily sorrindo e empurrando a amiga para dentro do provador.

O vestido tinha custado caro, mas Lily insistiu tanto que ela acabou cedendo. Realmente era um vestido magnífico e tinha servido nela como uma luva, o vestido tinha a gola alta e se fechava em botões na frente só que na parte direita, um decote em forma de uma gota do tamanho de um pulso se abria onde começava o colo e descia até mostrar um pouco dos seios. O vestido não era tão curto, mas começava no meio de suas coxas, afinal roupa curta eram suas paixões, adorava suas pernas. A cor vermelha-sangue com detalhes pretos espalhados contrastavam com a pele clara de Nick a deixando ainda mais bonita. Para completar Violeta lhe deu um par de sandálias de salto agulha que se amarra até os joelhos na mesma cor do vestido.

Depois das compras foram tomar sorvete e voltaram para Nick ir no jantar com aquele amigo, no qual Lily fez questão de lembrar de cinco em cinco minutos, deixando a amiga com vergonha, porque as outras começaram a lhe bombardear com perguntas do tipo _"De onde ele é?" "Você está com ele?" "Como ele é?"_ e outras que fizeram Nick rir e ficar vermelha. Não sabia muito que responder sobre Ron, afinal fazia 5 anos que não o via, fazia 5 anos que ele estivera fora de sua vida, fazia 5 anos que ela tinha sido separada do amor dele e isso a fez ficar um pouco triste, mas as amigas logo lhe lembraram que ela estaria junto dele para o jantar.

-O jantar! – falou sozinha se levantando rápido e vendo que dentro de 25 minutos ele estaria vindo lhe buscar. Correu para o banheiro tirando a roupa e entrou no Box para tomar um banho e se arrumar, afinal odiava fazer com que a esperassem.

-Você vai buscar ela? – perguntou Lupin a Ron que tomava um copo de suco na mesa da cozinha d'A Toca.

-Vou.

-Que bom que Hermione voltou. – disse Molly que cozinhava um belo assado para comemorar a volta da garota, que considerava como filha, e também o aniversário dela.

-Ei, no nosso aniversário você não faz isso. – falou Fred fingindo indignação à refeição caprichada que a mãe fazia.

-Vocês sempre estão aqui. Hermione eu não vejo faz 5 anos. – respondeu balançando a varinha na direção da pia que começou a lavar a louça sozinha.

-Já to indo. – disse Ron pegando a chave do carro e indo à direção da porta e saindo para o galpão onde o carro ficava guardado.

-Sim, já estou pronta. Não, ele ainda não chegou. Sim, eu coloquei aquela calcinha que você falou. Lily, para, eu não vou dormir com ele. – disse Nick no telefone para a amiga que continuava a fazer milhões de perguntas sobre Ron – Ta bom, eu te conto se eu dormir com ele.

-Nick? – gritou uma voz de lá de fora.

-Tenho que ir, ele chegou. – se despediu da amiga e desligou o telefone. Foi até a janela do quarto e olhou, vendo ele lá embaixo – Entra.

Ela correu até o interfone e apertou o botão que liberava a porta da entrada lá embaixo, foi até o banheiro e se olhou mais uma vez, sorriu ao ver que realmente estava bonita. Passou pelo quarto, pegou a bolsa de mão vermelha-sangue que tinha e foi para a sala bem na hora em que bateram na porta. Ela abriu a porta e sorriu para o homem que estava ali.

Ron quase perdeu o ar quando ela abriu a porta ele pode ver como ela estava, divina. Hermione vestia um vestido curto e colado a seu corpo com um decote deixando seus seios quase que a mostra, sandálias altas e de amarrar, fraca maquiagem, e os cabelos atrás da orelha. _"Merlin, que mulher divina..."_ pensou Ron sorrindo para ela. Estendeu a mão e ela a pegou fechando a porta e saindo com ele na direção do elevador.

-Hermione! – gritou Molly correndo da porta da cozinha na direção do carro onde a morena descia sorrindo e também correndo na direção dela – Que saudades, garota. Porque fez isso com sua segunda mãe? – perguntou apertando a garota em seus braços.

Hermione arfou ao ouvir as palavras de Molly, realmente a considerava sua segunda mãe, afinal Molly sempre esteve de seu lado, sempre a ajudou e sempre a apoiou, mesmo quando ela decidiu que iria à arriscada missão na qual a separou deles de uma vez por todas.

-Venha, vamos entrar. – Molly começou a puxar os dois para dentro e voltou a olhar para Mione – Que roupa linda, não é, Ron? – a mãe sorriu e olhou para o filho que estava vermelho de vergonha.

-É, mãe. – respondeu o ruivo cheio de vergonha, estava igual à época de Hogwarts quando a mãe lhe fazia passar por situações parecidas.

Entraram e logo a morena se viu sendo abraçada por milhões de braços, quando conseguiu se soltar viu quem eram, a casa estava cheia. Membros da antiga Ordem da Fênix estavam lá, fazendo a garota sorrir ao ver um velho conhecido sorrindo abertamente e os olhos azuis inconfundíveis por cima dos óculos pequenos.

-Dumbledore. – disse Hermione antes de se jogar nos braços do ex-diretor em um abraço apertado, sentindo uma felicidade inconfundível. Uma outra voz baixa e suave chamou por seu nome e ela se separou de Dumbledore e olhou para a direita achando uma antiga amiga.

-Minerva. – pulou para a direita e abraçou com força a ex-professora que tanto amava – Que saudades.

-Também senti saudades, menina. – a professora a abraçou por um longo tempo. Hermione sentia uma felicidade sem tamanho, estava de volta em sua casa, para os braços das pessoas amadas.

Viu Tonks, Lupin, Neville, Lino, Fred, Jorge, Sr. Weasley, Olho-Tonto Moody, Luna, Hagrid e Severus, abraçou todos eles, claro que Severus foi o único que lhe deu um leve abraço, mas também disse que tinha sinto a falta dela.

-De verdade? – perguntou Hermione em um tom sarcástico e desafiador deixando o ex-professor com certo nervosismo.

-Sim. – respondeu ele bem seco como antigamente, mas depois deixou um leve sorriso aparecer nos lábios. Hermione sorriu e se virou para conversar com os outros.

-Sente, querida. – pediu Molly colocando Mione sentada em uma cadeira e as outras pessoas se apressaram a se sentar em volta dela – Conte, o que fez nesses anos?

Hermione tentou parecer calma, mas aquela pergunta mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que ser respondida para eles, não ia conseguir fugir para sempre. Respirou fundo e olhou para Ron que estava sentado um pouco afastado dela, ele a olhava um pouco sério, sentindo que ela estava desconfortável em falar sobre aquilo.

_"Ora, pare já. Desde quando você se envergonha de quem é? O que tem de mais trabalhar de dançarina no The Cats? Afinal já que você se afastou desse mundo e deles tinha que sobreviver de algum jeito."_ ralhou sua consciência a fazendo criar coragem para responder, mas só responderia onde e no que trabalhava se perguntasse desse jeito.

-Bom, depois que sumi foi morar na cidade.

-Mas como se sustentou todo esse tempo? Está trabalhando? – após a pergunta da mão Ron engasgou com a cerveja amanteigada que tomava, mas Hermione continuou a responder.

-Sim, trabalho sim. – tentou ser mais evasiva que conseguiu, mas sabia que Molly não iria deixar assim.

-Trabalha em que? – os homens presentes que sabiam onde ela trabalhava se mexeram inquietos nas cadeiras, mas nada disseram, ela sorriu para todos e respirando fundo continuou.

-Trabalho em um clube, The Cats. – viu todos os que não estiveram lá na noite de sábado a olhar esperando o resto da resposta, mas ela não veio.

-O que é esse clube? – perguntou Tonks antes de Molly, que já se preparava para perguntar isso.

-Um Strip Club. – respondeu vendo as reações normais das pessoas quando ela falava sobre seu emprego. Dumbledore a olhava sem desfazer o sorriso amigo de sempre a acalmando um pouco.

-Merlin, porque trabalha lá? – Molly perguntou em uma voz esganiçada, mas antes que a garota pudesse responder ela continuou – O que você faz lá?

-Danço. E escolhi trabalhar lá porque precisava de dinheiro e porque estava decidida a esquecer esse mundo daqui. Decidida a mudar de vez. – respondeu vendo os mesmo olhares de surpresa.

-E porque decidiu isso? – foi à vez de Hagrid falar.

-Porque tinha sofrido muito. Não queria voltar. – respondeu baixo e triste, olhou na direção da pia e viu que essa lavava a louça sozinha, riu baixo ao se lembrar de que isso era possível. _"Deus, fiquei longe por tanto tempo que esqueci que isso era possível e real..."_

-Mione, sua bolsa está cantando. – disse Minerva olhando na direção da bolsa da garota que estava em seus devaneios particulares.

-O que? – perguntou Mione saindo de seu devaneio sobre o mundo bruxo e ouviu o toque do celular em sua bolsa – Meu celular. – o celular começou a cantar.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, baby_

**(Estou falando para você abrir meus botões, baby)**

_But you keep frontin'_

**(Mas você não está fazendo nada)**

_Sayin' what you goin' do to me_

**(Dizendo o que você vai fazer comigo)**

_But I ain't seen nothin'_

**(Mas eu não vi nada)**

Hermione abriu a bolsa e tirou o celular que tocava na voz das Pussycat Dolls a música Buttons, fazendo vários se surpreenderem com a letra abusada, atendeu o celular e ouviu um barulho do outro lado.

-Alo? – falou pela segunda vez um pouco mais irritada, viu que todos a olhavam curiosos, afinal mesmo que conhecessem o telefone aquilo era uma novidade para alguns.

-Nick? – perguntou uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha – É o Peter.

-Peter! – quase gritou e depois sorriu muito ao ouvir a voz do amigo – Bonito, onde você está?

-To aqui no clube, onde você está?

-Comemorando meu niver, onde mais? – respondeu vendo que Ron lhe lançava um olhar sério.

-Não acredito nisso. Vim aqui pra te buscar pra gente comemorar seu niver no Taverna e você não está aqui? "Manda um beijo para a pirralha." – o homem falou mais uma voz feminina disse a última frase.

-É a Pami? Putz, manda ela passar em casa que aquele presente dela ainda está lá.

-Pode deixar. Amanhã você trabalha?

-Trabalho. Passa ai, que nós combinamos de sair badalar. – e riu junto com o homem com quem falava.

-Pode deixar que eu passo sim. Vai curtir seu niver, pirralha. Ah, as meninas aqui estão mandado um beijão.

-Manda outros. Beijos bonito. – disse Mione rindo da bagunça que ouvia as amigas fazerem do outro lado da linha.

-Beijos pirralha. – e desligou.

-Desculpe. Amigo desejando Feliz Aniversário. – falou a morena ao ver que todos ainda prestavam atenção ao que ela dizia.

-Você dança como? – perguntou Tonks, como sempre a mais indiscreta, levando um pequeno beliscão do marido por debaixo da mesa.

-Danço música. – respondeu sem saber o que responder de verdade – Bom tem um palco e eu danço lá.

-Usando o que? – perguntou a indiscreta levando outro beliscão do marido – Eu só quero saber. Afinal, vocês que foram sábado lá, já viram onde ela trabalha, eu não. – Hermione riu do comentário.

-Às vezes umas fantasias, às vezes conjuntos de roupa intima. – revelou para desesperou de Molly e Minerva – E para tirar o peso da pergunta que duvido que alguém tenha coragem de fazer, não eu não faço programa, só danço.

Minerva e Molly respiraram mais aliviadas com a frase dela, mas ainda estavam chocadas com a revelação do que ela vestia.

-Faz tempo que trabalha lá? – perguntou Jorge se esticando para enxergar a amiga.

-Vai fazer cinco anos amanhã.

-Nossa, legal. Mas porque Nick Star? – perguntou Fred.

-O que é Nick Star? – perguntou Hagrid enrolando ao falar o nome dela.

-É meu nome lá. Ninguém me conhece por Hermione. Todos acham que meu nome é Nicole Starmina, daí Nick Star.

-Porque mudou de nome? – perguntou Ron falando pela primeira vez desde que entraram na casa.

-Para não ser encontrada. – respondeu um pouco mais nervosa do que queria. Seu celular começou a tocar outra vez e ela atendeu ainda sob os olhares atentos de todos, mas na confusão que estava a bolsa ela apertou o botão viva-voz e a cozinha ecoou a voz que saia do aparelho.

-Nick? – uma voz masculina perguntou alto.

-Quem é? – perguntou segurando o celular perto da boca.

-Danny.

-Bonito, fala. – respondeu achando graça no nervoso de Ron.

-Ta aonde?

-Comemorando meu niver.

-Não acredito que comprei um bolo enorme pra você, e você nem vai passar aqui. Lily fica longe desse bolo. – gritou Danny, porque Lily provavelmente estava tentando comer o bolo – Onde você está? Eu levo o bolo aí.

-Não. – quase gritou e se levantou da cadeira fazendo alguns se assustarem com a reação dela – Não precisa. Deixa no meu apartamento. – e se sentou um pouco mais calma.

-A chave está no vaso? Lily se você não sair daí agora eu juro que corto você no meio e sirvo para os clientes. – gritou outra vez para a loira.

-Ta no vaso sim. E manda essa vagal sair de perto do meu bolo, só vai comer ele quando eu cortar. – falou rindo da amiga que deveria estar louca pra comer o bolo.

-Pode deixar. Vou levar pra lá antes que eu tenha que bater na Lily. Feliz Niver, pirralha. - e desligou.

-Desculpe outra vez. – pediu fechando o celular e o desligando para não ter mais cenas como aquela.

-Quem era? – perguntou Ron nervoso fazendo todos olharem para ela.

-Meu patrão. Você o conheceu, Daniel Clive.

-Oh, sim. – respondeu o ruivo ficando mais vermelho que seus cabelos.

-De onde o conhece? – perguntou Molly se virando surpresa para o filho, enquanto os gêmeos riam baixo da encrenca que Ron havia se metido.

-Do clube. – respondeu olhando para as próprias mãos.

-É, mãe. Ele conversou com esse Daniel para arrumar a melhor dançarina para ser o presente do Harry de despedida de solteiro. – começou Fred ainda rindo da cara de suplica que o irmão mais novo fazia.

-É, daí a mais linda e bela de todas é a Nick Star. – continuou Jorge apontando para Hermione que também ria da encrenca em que Ron estava se enfiando.

-Daí, quando o Harry foi receber o presente. – Fred apontou para Hermione também e continuou – Uma dança com Nick, reconheceu Mione. Foi aí que o circo armou.

-É verdade, Ronald? – perguntou a mão nervosa.

-Sim. – respondeu olhando para as próprias mãos outra vez.

-Molly, não brigue com ele. Afinal, ele estava fazendo a despedida de solteiro do Harry. E posso lhe garantir que nem eu nem minhas colegas fazemos programas, então Harry estava salvo. – respondeu Mione ajudando Ron a se safar.

-Bom, tudo bem. Ainda bem que era você. – disse Molly meio a contra gosto.

-Mãe, quando sai o rango? – disseram Jorge e Fred ao mesmo tempo.

Molly se levantou e começou a colocar a comida na mesa, para a felicidade de todos, principalmente de Mione que tinha se livrado das perguntas, por hora.


	6. Amor?

**Capítulo 6 – Amor**

-Bom, deixa eu ir buscar o seu presente. – disse Ron depois que todos deram seus presentes e saiu da sala subindo as escadas que levavam para o quarto. Não demorou muito e ele voltou com uma caixa na mão – Mione, vem até aqui.

Ele puxou a amiga até ficarem no meio da sala e ele passou a caixa para Remus, pedindo que ele abrisse. Remus abriu a caixa e sorriu para seu conteúdo, o retirou e Hermione viu que era uma máquina fotográfica bruxa, e depois Remus tirou outra, uma trouxa.

-Para que duas? – perguntou a garota, mas o ruivo riu e a abraçou pelas costas.

-Porque assim eu fico com as bruxas e você com as trouxas. – e apertou de leve os braços na cintura dela, sentindo um leve tremor percorrer o corpo dela – Tenho certeza que suas amigas iriam estranhar fotos que se mexem.

-Perfeito. – disse Mione sentindo o corpo de Ron prensar contra o seu e a fazendo tremer e a respiração faltar. Remus segurou uma e Tonks a outra, tirando a foto no mesmo instante para ficarem iguais. Mione se mexeu bem na hora foto e uma mecha de seu cabelo caiu lhe tapando o olho direito, enquanto Ron apoiava o queixo no ombro esquerdo e sentia a bochecha dela na sua bochecha direita, lhe inebriando os sentidos por causa da fragrância que podia sentir na pele dela, parecia chocolate.

-Que cheiro é esse? – perguntou depois que os dois fotógrafos entregaram as máquinas e as fotos para ele.

-Que cheiro? – perguntou ela pegando a foto trouxa e a balançando para poder secar logo e ela ver como ficou.

-Na sua pele.

-Ah, creme de chocolate. Eu amo, é maravilhoso.

-Afinal, tudo que é chocolate você ama. – riu Ron olhando nos olhos dela, que também sorria.

-Vamos? – pediu ela depois que as fotos já tinham secado e eles puderam ver que estavam parecidas, mas a bruxa se mexia e Hermione e Ron ficavam rindo parados abraçados e a mecha caia e se ajeitava no rosto de Mione.

-Vamos. Deixar pegar o resto do seu presente. – e subiu levando a foto dele e as máquinas, deixando Hermione super ansiosa pelo resto do presente.

-Granger. – disse uma voz vinda da porta da cozinha e Mione se virou para dar uma bela bronca na pessoa, mas depois que viu quem era até sorriu, claro um sorriso bravo, mas um sorriso.

-Olha Snape, vamos parar com isso? Não precisa me chamar de Granger, afinal nem meu nome é esse mais. – disse ela olhando naqueles olhos negros que um dia lhe colocaram muito medo.

-Tudo bem. É... gostaria de lhe falar uma coisa... Desculpe. – pediu desviando os olhos do olhar de surpresa dela.

-O que? – perguntou ela sarcástica e com um leve toque de duvida – Severus Snape pedindo desculpas?

-Sim, por ter lhe magoado naqueles anos. – respondeu cruzando os braços na frente do peito e olhando para ela, que agora tinha uma sobrancelha erguida e um ar desafiador.

-Ta. Desculpo você. Mas que é estranho, é. – respondeu ela ainda com o olhar desafiador e rindo da cara de sério dele – Para, não adianta mais, não me assusta mais. Não sei se percebeu, mais não sou aquela menininha que você falava e ela chorava. Agora sou uma mulher que não leva desaforo pra casa. – ela viu ele abaixar a cabeça e sorrir, mas nada disse e quando ia passando por ela parou ficando ombro a ombro com ela, sem olhar para ela disse em uma voz baixa:

-Sim, eu percebi que se tornou uma mulher. Uma mulher magnífica. – e saiu se dizer mais nada e nem dar tempo dela dizer algo. Hermione ficou no mesmo lugar analisando a frase dele. _"Aquilo foi um elogio ou uma cantada? Ora não seja burra, Severus Snape nunca lhe cantaria, ou cantaria? Acho que era um elogio..."_ pensou ela até ouvir os passos de alguém descendo a escada e saiu de seus devaneios. Ron desceu de mãos vazias e ofereceu o braço para irem até a cozinha se despedirem de todos.

-Cadê? – perguntou ela parecendo uma criança antes de pegar o braço dele.

-Cadê o que?

-O resto do meu presente.

-Só na sua casa. – respondeu Ron rindo do bico e da cara de brava que ela fez. Pegou a mão dela e começou a puxá-la para a cozinha e ela foi, contrariada, mas foi.

Se despediu de todos, mas a mais difícil foi Molly que não queria deixar a garota ir porque tinha medo que ela não fosse voltar, mas Mione garantiu que voltaria sim, só Ron ir buscá-la que ela voltava. Mione fechou a porta da cozinha que dava para o jardim e andou em silêncio lado a lado com Ron até o carro, quando ela foi abrir a porta Ron a abraçou por trás e ela fechou os olhos e respirou com dificuldade, ele a virou devagar e logo em seguida a prensou no carro com seu corpo. Os dois ficaram se olhando nos olhos por muito tempo, mas quem quebrou o silêncio foi ela:

-Ron, o que acha que está fazendo? – perguntou em uma voz bem baixa e suave fazendo ele fechar os olhos para apreciá-las.

-Nada. – respondeu cheirando o pescoço dela e a prensando ainda mais no carro – Porque quer que eu pare de não fazer nada e comece a fazer algo? – e riu junto dela, que agora colocava os braços no pescoço dele e o puxava para mais perto.

-Vamos para minha casa, você ainda tem que me dar o resto do presente. – pediu ela quando ele começou a distribuir leves beijos no pescoço dela – E outra, se sua mãe olhar pela janela tenho certeza que não vai gostar dessa cena.

-Qual cena? – perguntou o ruivo ainda passando de leve os lábios no pescoço dela – Dois amigos se abraçando? Não tem nada de mais nisso.

-Claro, mas se o amigo está deixando o molde da amiga no próprio carro, aí sim tem problema. – e riu afastando ele devagar que também ria.

-Vamos. – ele abriu a porta para ela, que entrou e se ajeitou no banco, ele fechou a porta e entrou do outro lado ligando o carro e partindo, sem perceber que dois olhos azuis e alegres os viam da janela.

-Quer entrar? – perguntou Mione encostada na porta do prédio, com as chaves na mão e olhando para ele que estava um pouco distante dela.

-Acho melhor não. – respondeu tentando esconder a decepção quando a viu dar de ombros e continuar a lhe olhar.

-Porque não?

-Se eu subir não vai dar certo... – disse sorrindo marotamente para ela.

-Mas você ainda não deu meu presente. – disse Mione fazendo carinha de criança o que fez Ron rir e concordar em subir.

O ruivo se jogou no sofá dela e ficou vendo ela se sentar na poltrona e desamarrar a sandália, que tinha deixado marcas por onde as tiras passavam em sua perna, viu ela começar a mexer nos pés outra vez e se ajoelhou pegando eles para uma nova massagem.

-Não, espera. – pediu Mione se levantando e se sentando no sofá na outra ponta da que ele estava, pegou uma almofada e colocou entre as pernas e ele a olhou surpresa.

-Porque colocou isso aí? – perguntou já pegando um dos pés e começando a fazer a massagem.

-Pra você não ver minha calcinha. Ora, estou de vestido. – respondeu se recostando no braço do sofá e aproveitando a massagem. Longos 20 minutos se passaram em total silencio, apenas sendo interrompidos por gemidos baixos que ela dava. Hermione estava com a cabeça apoiada no braço do sofá, parcialmente deitada, somente aproveitando a massagem quando sentiu que Ron começou a subir a mão por sua panturrilha, a massageando, ela até pensou em falar para ele parar, mas não conseguiu, aquilo estava muito bom.

Alguns minutos a massageando na panturrilha e ele subiu um pouco mais, parou atrás do joelho e começou a procurar um certo nervo que sabia que excitava qualquer mulher ao ser tocado do jeito certo, o achou e começou a pressioná-lo bem devagar, ela logo deu o primeiro gemido mais alto e o olhou como que perguntando o que ele tinha feito.

-É um nervo que tem atrás do joelho de toda mulher que faz com que... relaxem. – respondeu dando um sorriso maroto logo depois, fazendo Mione se recostar novamente.

Ele continuou no joelho dela ainda algum tempo, depois bem devagar subiu a mão bem de leve até começar a massagear a coxa dela, olhou no rosto dela e a viu de olhos fechados e mordendo o lábio inferior, uma visão linda na opinião do ruivo. Bem devagar ainda massageando a coxa dela ele subiu o vestido dela só um pouco para continuar a massagem, mas ela voltou à razão e se levantou depressa, olhando na direção da estante.

-Desculpe. – pediu o ruivo colocando os cabelos para trás da orelha.

-Não, tudo bem. – ela não sabia o que mais dizer, resolveu se sentar outra vez ao lado dele – Então, cadê meu presente?

-Espera só um pouco. – ele foi até seu casaco e puxou uma caixinha prata com um emblema que ela reconheceu na hora como sendo de uma loja bruxa de jóias.

-O que é? – mexeu devagar a caixa perto da orelha e sorriu quando ele balançou a cabeça.

-Abre. – ele disse quase no mesmo tom que ela usava na escola. Viu ela abrir a caixa devagar e prender a respiração quando viu a jóia que tinha dentro.

-Que lindo. – disse Mione tirando um colar prata com um pingente em formato de gota em uma pedra azul escura, que refletia a luz do cômodo.

-Um pingente-verdadeiro. – ela olhou como que perguntando o que era aquilo e ele estranhou, afinal quem explicava as coisas era sempre ela – Diz quando você está bem ou não, quando mente e quando diz a verdade.

-Amei Ron, de verdade. – e o abraçou dando um beijo em sua bochecha que logo ficou vermelha junto com o resto do dono – Coloca em mim?

Mione se virou e entregou o colar para ele, que colocou no pescoço dela e o fechou passando as mãos pelos ombros dela, se aproximou e beijou devagar o pescoço dela, que suspirou com o carinho. Ron passou a depositar vários beijos na nuca, nos ombros, nas costas dela a ouvindo gemer baixinho e sentindo que se ficasse a beijá-la um pouco mais iria perder o resto do controle que ainda tinha.

Com um puxão rápido trouxe o corpo dela para junto do seu ainda de costas, e a apertou na cintura colando o corpo dela ao seu, enquanto ela colocava a cabeça para trás no ombro dele e deixando ele lhe fazer carinho. O ruivo desceu uma das mãos até a coxa dela e subiu devagar subindo o vestido junto, com a outra mão lhe fez um carinho no rosto e o virou para que pudessem se beijar.

Mione sentia a língua dele acariciar a sua lhe mandando mensagens para todo seu corpo e a fazendo estremecer, sentiu quando ele começou a subir a mão de encontro ao sexo dela, mas não o impediu, afinal 5 anos era tempo demais para se ficar sem carinho algum, afinal mesmo que tivesse acontecido o que aconteceu quando esteve nas mãos dos Comensais ela já tinha sentido outro homem lhe tocar e a ter por inteira antes deles, mas fazia muito tempo que carinhos não lhe eram dados. Gemeu quando o sentiu encostar em seu sexo e arqueou fazendo ele enlouquecer e a virar com um outro puxão e a deitar no sofá deitando por cima a beijando com vontade.

Mione se surpreendeu com ele, mas nada mais passou por sua mente quando ele deixou seus lábios e traçou uma trilha de beijos até seu ouvido e disse em uma voz rouca e forte:

-Te quero.

Ron passou uma das mãos pela nuca da garota e a puxou ainda mais para o beijo que dava em seus lábios, fazendo ela gemer e arfar. Sentiu as pernas dela se afastarem bem pouco e se postou entre elas, colando o corpo ao dela, fazendo com que ela sentisse todo seu corpo e o desejo que sentia por ela. Mione arfava com a aproximação dele, podia sentir o desejo dele nas calças e isso fazia com que ficasse ainda mais perdida em emoções reprimidas até aquele momento.

O ruivo desceu a outra mão pelo colo dela e se postou ao lado do seio esquerdo e desceu devagar, passou pela cintura e a segurou puxando a cintura dela de encontro com a sua, fazendo ela sentir ainda mais seu membro totalmente duro e escutou um gemido um pouco mais alto dela, imaginou quantos anos de desejos estavam guardados naqueles gemidos. Desceu a mão um pouco mais e encontrou a coxa dela um pouco levantada, passou a subir o vestido dela e separou os lábios dos dela olhando agora para a parte do corpo que descobria e a ouviu rir baixo, subiu o vestido dela até conseguir ver uma parte da calcinha-short de renda rosa que ela usava, mas nesse momento o interfone tocou.

-Porra! – disse Hermione alto e Ron a olhou assustado com a palavra que ela havia dito – Desculpe. – disse ela soltando um ar bravo pelo nariz e saiu de debaixo dele e se levantou arrumando o vestido.

-Quem é? – berrou apertando o botão do interfone com força quase o quebrando.

-Nick! – gritaram 6 vozes ao mesmo tempo.

-Puta-que-o-pariu! – disse Mione nervosa depois que soltou o botão, olhou de canto de olho para Ron que agora estava sentado e a olhava surpreso outra vez. – Desculpa. – apertou o botão outra vez - Entra. – disse a morena em uma voz triste e soltou o botão do interfone e apertou outro o segurando um pouco.

-Quem são? – perguntou Ron ajeitando as roupas amassadas e passando a mão pelos cabelos que deviam estar bagunçados.

-Vai conhecer minhas amigas. – disse ela abrindo a porta esperando elas aparecerem no elevador.

-Nick! – gritou Lily saindo do elevador com as outras. Entraram antes que a morena pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Lily entrou e estancou no chão surpresa ao ver o ruivo ali, assim fazendo as outras que vinham atrás dela quase a derrubarem com o encontrão. Todas agora olhavam para Ron, que se levantou com um pequeno sorriso olhando para elas, Mione fechou a porta e se postou do lado das amigas.

-Gente esse é o Ronald. – disse Mione apontando com a mão para Ron que fez um aceno com a cabeça e sorriu envergonhado – Ron, essas são as minhas amigas sem noção.

-Ei. Só queremos bolo. – disse Lily se sentindo ofendida.

-Como a Nick não tem educação vamos nos apresentar direito. – disse Carmen – Bom, eu sou a Carmen. Essa é a Lily, Violeta, Carol, Perla e Caroline. – disse apontando para cada uma delas.

-Prazer, Ronald. – disseram todas ao mesmo tempo fazendo o ruivo ficar da cor dos cabelos e Mione rir.

-Prazer. – disse quase sem voz.

-Cadê o bolo? – perguntou Lily parecendo criança. Mione bufou e foi na direção da cozinha resmungando algo, mas quando acendeu a luz da cozinha arregalou os dois olhos e sorriu da surpresa. Um bolo de duas camadas de chocolate com raspas de chocolate branco e preto com cerejas caindo por todo ele, estava em cima da mesa.

Mione pegou vários pratos e serviu um pedaço para cada um deles, fazendo Lily sorrir e se balançar toda ao receber o primeiro. Ron assistia a cena da porta da cozinha e achou graça quando ela estendeu um pedaço para ele e as amigas falarem "Que lindo." fazendo Mione corar um pouco.

-Valeu, Mione. – mal as palavras saíram de sua boca e ele se arrependeu, sabia que tinha que chamá-la de Nick na frente das amigas.

-Mione? Quem é Mione? – perguntou Perla com a boca cheia de bolo.

-É um velho apelido de escola. – respondeu Mione antes que Ron complicasse ainda mais a situação.

-Finalmente. – disse Mione se jogando no sofá ao lado de Ron que comia o 5° pedaço do bolo – Achei que elas nunca iriam embora.

-Elas são legais. – respondeu com a boca cheia de bolo fazendo Mione rir.

-Vai ficar? – perguntou se levantando e o olhando nos olhos, ele abaixou a cabeça pensativo e colocou o pratinho vazio de lado, levantou a cabeça lentamente e respondeu bem devagar.

-Se você quiser. – ela sorriu ao ouvir aquilo e estendeu a mão para ele, que segurou a mão dela com firmeza e se levantou, mas a música do celular dela começou a tocar novamente.

-Que merda. – exclamou, mas nem se preocupou em pedir desculpas para ele outra vez, foi até o celular e atendeu bem mal educada – Alô?

-Mione?

-Harry? Oi. – sua voz dessa vez saiu calma e suave.

-Liguei para Lupin, mas ele disse que vocês já tinham saído d'A Toca. Ele me passou seu número e resolvi ligar para desejar um Feliz Aniversário.

-Obrigada. – ela se sentou na poltrona ainda de mãos dadas com Ron, que sorria para ela.

-Curta muito. Te amo.

-Você também, aproveite a lua-de-mel. Também te amo. Quando volta?

-Amanhã. Bom, me deixa ir que sei que ainda quer cutir muito ser aniversário. Beijos.

-Valeu. Beijos. – e desligou pensando em como sentia saudades do amigo, mas esqueceu isso assim que Ron começou a lhe puxar para o quarto – Onde pensa que vai?

-Para onde você estava me levando antes do seu celular tocar? – perguntou a puxando e a enlaçando pela cintura.

-Cala a boca. – respondeu sorrindo e o puxando para a cozinha, pegou mais alguns pedaços do bolo e entrou com Ron em seu quarto.


	7. Depois da Tempestade a Dor

**Capítulo 7 – Depois da Tempestade a Dor...**

Passou a noite conversando com Ron por muitas horas antes que ambos caíssem de sono, o dia nasceu calmo e antes que ela pudesse acordar ele se foi, deixando um bilhete que dizia: **"Adorei essa noite, venho te ver hoje antes de você ir trabalhar.", **quando ela acordou e viu o bilhete sorriu bobamente, a quanto tempo não se sentia assim? Mas tinha algo em seu passado que impedia que fosse totalmente de alguém, na verdade dois momentos, um antes da missão que deu errado, e um depois.

_"Para de pensar sobre isso, por favor?"_ pediu sua consciência e ela atendeu o pedido, se levantou e olhou o relógio, viu que era quase meio-dia e que provavelmente Ron voltaria não muito tarde porque sabia que ela entrava às 19:00. Tomou um belo banho e se jogou na sala para assistir um pouco de T.V., colocou em um programa em que tinha uma moça que não sabia quem queria, entre um ruivo e um moreno. Mione riu, sabia bem quem escolheria naquela situação, sabia que escolheria por aquele que a fez feliz em vários momentos e que todos sabiam que amava ela, sem duvida nenhuma. Mas sempre essas histórias tem seu porem, o que faria com o outro que também gostava dela? O que faria com aquele que sempre esteve ao seu lado e ela sempre o ajudou com milhões de problemas e perdas?

-Difícil... – disse para si mesma, decidiu mudar de canal, ficar pensando naquelas duas pessoas que tanto amava não ajudaria em nada em decidir.

_**"Decidir o que? Você está ficando louca? Que bicho te mordeu? Ron é o certo, o outro é errado. Desde o começo ele foi errado e sempre será. A coisa toda começou errada e terminou errada. Principalmente agora."**_ brigou aquela voz nervosa que ela já conhecia antes mesmo de começar a escutá-la, aquela voz era de sua antiga Hermione.

_"Mas pense assim, você lembra do olhar dele para você no The Cats? Então, ele ainda te quer. Ele te teve uma vez, sua primeira vez e a dele também, mesmo que ele queira nunca vai te esquecer."_ disse sua outra voz, aquela mais assanhada e que sempre a colocou em situações estranhas e difíceis de sair.

-Chega! – gritou Mione desligando a T.V. e fazendo as vozes se calarem por alguns momentos, escutou a interfone tocar e o olhou, decidindo se o atenderia. Quando foi se levantar um mal estar no estomago lhe avisou que por ai vinha bomba, algo estava estranho e ela quase caiu quando se levantou, devido outra pontada na barriga. – Quem é?

-Mi... Nick? – perguntou Ron incerto se era Mione mesmo, enquanto Gina e Harry olhavam para ele com olhares de surpresa por ele saber usar aquele aparelho trouxa.

-Sobe. – apertou o outro botão alguns segundos e depois abriu a porta de entrada. Foi até a cozinha verificar o que tinha na geladeira para servir ele, se decepcionou quando viu que só tinha o resto do bolo que Ron não conseguiu comer.

-Mione? – perguntou Ron da porta da sala já entrando e sendo seguido pelo casal que reparava em toda a casa.

-Oi. – respondeu ela saindo da cozinha e sorrindo ainda mais quando viu o casal recém-casado junto com o ruivo, os abraçou e mandou que se sentassem – Como foi a lua-de-mel? – se jogou de frente para eles na poltrona e puxou as pernas para cima e abraçou os joelhos.

-Ótima. Bali é maravilhosa. – disse Gina de mãos dadas com Harry, que tinha um olhar estranho, mas nada que fizesse os outros repararem, somente Mione.

-Legal. Mas, o que fazem aqui?

-Bom, viemos te pressionar um pouco. – continuou Gina meio sem graça agora.

-Pressionar? – perguntou Mione sentindo aquela pontada no estomago outra vez, sim aquilo era indicação de terreno perigoso sobre a conversa que começaria.

-Sim. Queremos saber o que aconteceu com você depois que foi capturada. – falou Harry em um tom nervoso e sério, fazendo Mione respirar fundo e o olhar ainda mais preocupada.

-Pois bem, não vai dar pra fugir disso mesmo por muito tempo. – ela sorriu nervosa e respirando fundo terminou – Mas precisamos de algo para embalar essa conversa. – saiu da sala indo na direção da cozinha e voltou trazendo duas garrafas e quatro copos.

-Eu quero vinho. – disse Harry pegando gentilmente a garrafa da mão dela e enchendo um copo. Gina também aceitou vinho e ele encheu outro copo.

-Pra você é bebida de verdade, né? – perguntou ela a Ron mostrando a garrafa de Whisky que tinha na mão, ele sorriu e concordou e ela encheu dois copos e entregou um para ele.

-Bem, o que aconteceu? – disse Harry bebendo um pouco do vinho.

-Bom, depois do natal na sede e daquela palhaçada de vocês tentarem me impedir de ir na missão, eu resolvi que era muito perigoso e chamei Remus para ir comigo. Chegamos no local e parecia muito sossegado, porque além de tudo estávamos afastados demais da mansão. Algo deu errado naquele reconhecimento e alguns Comensais apareceram, Remus até tentou me defender e me proteger, mas alguns o seguraram e outros me pegaram me levando para dentro da mansão. – ela disse essas palavras devagar e com muita dor na voz, estava focando o olhar no tapete felpudo e as imagens apareciam ali, como se fosse um filme que só ela podia ver, bebeu um gole grande do whisky e continuou, já que era para colocar para fora do sistema todo aquele veneno que fosse com eles e rápido – Ouvi os gritos dele me chamando, me pedindo para não ter medo, mas eu desmaiei e quando acordei já estava dentro da casa. Aquele cheiro horrível de morte e sangue no ar me fez enjoar, mas ver aqueles olhos de cobra me medindo de cima a baixo foi pior.

-Voldemort... – disse Harry fechando o punho como se fosse bater em alguém.

-Pois é, ele me fez ficar de joelhos na frente dele, como que fazendo uma reverência. Tive vontade de pular no pescoço daquele bastardo, mas eles já tinham quebrado minha varinha e estava abalada demais para fazer algum outro feitiço, sem dizer que se tentasse acabaria morta. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo. – disse sentindo a ardência costumeira de um choro nos olhos, mas mais uma vez as lágrimas não conseguiram vir e ela continuou, agora ainda mais envolvida na história, parecia que narrava os acontecimentos como se estivesse ao vivo no local – Mas morrer não foi uma opção que me deram. O mestiço nojento disse naquela voz horrível que eu era um presente, que todos poderiam usufruir...

-O que? – falou Ron um pouco mais alto do que todos esperavam, ficando vermelho.

-Eles abusaram de você? – perguntou Gina bem calma ainda olhando para o irmão e sentindo Harry apertar sua mão com mais força.

-Bom, continuando. Quando ele disse isso Malfoy e os outros me levaram para um salão. Levaram não é a palavra certa, me arrastaram pelo cabelo é mais certo de dizer. – ela riu nervosa tentando deixar a conversa mais calma, mesmo que soubesse que não ia adiantar – Antes mesmo de tirarem minhas roupas eu apaguei outra vez e quando acordei já era noite e estava sozinha. Vi pela janela que era noite e ainda era lua minguante, me aliviando pois sabia que na mudança da lua vocês iriam atacar, então no dia seguinte vocês me encontrariam. Pelo menos era o que eu achava.

-Nós te procuramos na mansão depois que a guerra acabou, mas não te achamos. – Ron parou de falar e olhou para o casal que ainda olhavam para ela tristes – Como não te achamos deduzimos o pior.

-Eu sei. – ela pegou a mão de Ron e depois se sentou outra vez abraçando os joelhos.

-Como você escapou? – perguntou Harry se levantando e andando em círculos perto da estante de T.V.

-Naquela noite que acordei eu vi o que tinha acontecido, mas não derramei uma lágrima, não iria dar o gostinho para eles. Quando amanheceu outra vez eles voltaram e dessa vez eu não consegui desmaiar, ainda bem que somente Malfoy me tocou. – disse olhando para o chão, com vergonha dos olhares que eles lhe lançaram.

-Mesmo depois que ele acabou de fazer o que queria eu resolvi fingir que estava desmaiada outra vez e consegui escutar eles falando sobre como sabiam que vocês atacariam naquela noite e que vocês iriam perder. Fiquei daquele jeito até eles saírem e quando anoiteceu percebi que a casa estava vazia, me dando a deixa para fugir.

-Mas eles não quebraram a sua varinha? – perguntou Gina que era a mais calma depois de Mione ali no cômodo.

-Quebraram. Tive que utilizar o velho método de escapada. O método trouxa. – e riu da cara de Gina que a olhava esperando o resto da resposta – Quando vi que a noite já tinha caído e a lua estava de outra forma sabia que a guerra estava começando. Corri até a porta e a puxei, mesmo sabendo que não ia abrir. Tentei fazer vários feitiços sem a varinha mas estava fraca demais, daí usei o velho método trouxa. – ela ergueu o pé direito o empurrando com força para frente – Meti o pé na porta e ela abriu rapidinho.

-Nossa, nem dá pra imaginar você fazendo essas coisas. – falou Gina sorrindo nervosa.

-Daí quando saí, eu vi a floresta do lado direito e de lá ouvi muitas vozes e luzes, mas perdi a coragem de aparecer por lá e enfrentar eles e vocês.

-Porque a gente? – perguntou Ron enchendo o copo de whisky outra vez.

-Ora, eu fui usada e abusada. Não era uma situação fácil. – terminou seu copo e o colocou no chão ao lado da garrafa de whisky.

-Mas mesmo assim você deveria ter voltado. – falou Harry nervoso ainda andando em círculos.

-Pois é. O que você fez quando saiu? – perguntou Gina tentando descontrair o clima.

-Eu corri na direção oposta da floresta, achei uma estrada e segui ela até um carro me dar carona para Londres. Na verdade, foi o Daniel que me deu carona e nossa amizade começou aí, ele me fez poucas perguntas sobre de onde eu vinha e me deixou ficar na casa dele. – desceu as pernas da poltrona e ficou a fitar Harry que parecia louco tentando se acalmar – No meio do caminho vi um relâmpago verde cruzar o céu e senti no meu coração que a guerra tinha acabado. Mas já tinha tomado minha decisão, não iria voltar sabendo de todas as coisas que me aconteceram. – sorriu nervosa e Gina segurou suas mãos nas dela.

-Nossa, nem imagino como deve ter sido ser tocada pela primeira vez por aqueles homens. – falou Gina tentando ser simpática com a dor da amiga.

-Ainda bem que eu já tinha tido minha primeira... – parou de falar quando Ron e Gina fizeram um barulho alto de surpresa, se arrependeu de ter dito aquelas palavras, afinal ninguém sabia com quem ela tinha perdido a virgindade.

-Com quem foi? – perguntou Gina se aproximando dela com um sorriso travesso, o qual Mione teve que rir mesmo estando nervosa e pensando muito rápido em qual resposta dar para ser convincente.

-Victor. – respondeu vendo os olhares de fúria que Ron lhe dava e os de surpresa que Gina demonstrava, já Harry se limitou a olhar para ela e continuou a andar em círculos.

-Sério?

-Sério, Gina. Vamos mudar de assunto? – tentou desviar a atenção para outro tópico, afinal falar sobre sua primeira vez não ia ser fácil, principalmente porque não teria como dizer quem tinha feito ela ter seu primeiro orgasmo, não na frente de Ron.

Ron olhava Mione como se ela fosse algo totalmente estranho, ele não se enganava, sabia que ela não era mais virgem, afinal depois de ser capturada por Comensais a probabilidade de isso acontecer era zero, mas saber que ela já não era virgem antes disso é que lhe doía. Ela não tinha perdido com ele, e isso é que doía mais mesmo.

Harry a olhava algumas vezes de canto de olho, sabia que ela tinha caído na besteira de comentar sobre sua primeira vez e mesmo que a pergunta martelasse em sua cabeça ele não queria desacreditar a mulher na frente dos outros dois. Sabia que ela não tinha perdido a virgindade com Victor, mas nunca iria revelar com quem tinha sido, ele sabia com quem tinha sido mas falar sobre aquilo na frente de Ron não ia ser apropriado.

-Galera, vou começar a me arrumar, já volto. – Mione se levantou e entrou no quarto para começar a se trocar para ir trabalhar. Voltou de calça jeans e blusa regata, tênis e uma bolsa preta aberta cheia de coisas dentro, procurou na estante a peruca rosa e a jogou dentro da bolsa. Ia pegando o frasco das pílulas azuis, mas Ron foi mais rápido e pegou o frasco dela, fazendo os três lhe olharem assustados.

-Vai parar de tomar isso. – disse guardando o frasco no bolso do casaco e sentando-se outra vez no sofá e cruzando os braços para impedir que ela pegasse caso ela viesse a tentar.

-Sabe como é fácil comprar essa droga? – perguntou Mione com as mãos na cintura dando um sorriso sarcástico para ele e rindo da cara de bravo que ele fez.

-Você toma drogas? – perguntaram Gina e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

-Só essa, me ajuda a dançar. E corta minha dor de cabeça. – respondeu voltando a arrumar as coisas na bolsa e ignorando as caras surpresas deles.

-Existem remédios para dor de cabeça. Drogas não fazem bem. – disse Ron ainda mais nervoso.

-Pois é, né? Mas prefiro isso, faz duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Agita e descansa, afinal preciso disso mais do que ninguém. Mas pode ficar, chegando lá eu pego com a Lily mais algumas para compensar minha perda momentânea. – disse Mione já fechando a bolsa e procurando o casaco de frio – Vamos?

-Vamos. – disse Harry segurando Gina pela mão e seguindo Mione para fora do apartamento, Ron saiu sem dizer nada nem olhar na direção de Mione.

-Podemos vir te visitar mais? – perguntou Gina abraçando a amiga antes de entrar no carro do irmão.

-Claro. É só ligar. – se despediu de todos e eles partiram, sem antes passar o número de seu celular escrito em um papel bem pequeno para Ron e ver ele sorrir. Atravessou a rua e assumiu a postura abusada e sensual de Nicole Starmina.


	8. Última Pessoa Que Poderia Aparecer

**Capítulo 8 – Última Pessoa Que Poderia Aparecer**

-Tá difícil hoje, hein? – disse Hermione com a voz alterada, indo na direção da cozinha da sede e sendo seguida por Harry que ainda estava muito nervoso.

-Porque está irritada?

-Porque sim. – ela deu de ombros e encheu um copo com água, bebeu e ficou encarando ele, assim como ele fazia da porta – Não me olha desse jeito, por favor.

-Que jeito? – o moreno começou a se aproximar dela. _"Merlin, o que essa garota tem que me faz ficar assim?"_ pensou ele muito próximo dela agora. Mione ainda o olhava nervosa, não gostava daquele olhar dele, significava algo para o qual ela não estava pronta, algo que nem deveria existir.

-Desse jeito. – ela tentou desviar das mãos dele, mas foi tarde demais, ele já a prensava na pia e enlaçava sua cintura com certa força – Não... Para...

-Porque? – perguntou no ouvido dela, sentindo o cheiro de morango que saia de sua pele e de seus cabelos o entorpecendo por inteiro.

-É errado. – disse ela firme fugindo dos braços dele – Harry, acorda!

Ele olhou para ela confuso, já ia perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas alguém o cutucou com força no ombro e ele abriu os olhos, encontrando um par de olhos verdes lhe olhando e para completar a visão um sorriso lindo de uma ruiva maravilhosa.

-Bom Dia. – disse Gina empurrando o marido para fora da cama e saindo do quarto sorridente. Harry olhou para o teto se esticando inteiro, porque estaria lembrando daquilo bem agora? _"Algo me indica que aí vem tempestade."_ pensou ainda olhando o teto e ficando preocupado, e se tivesse outro sonho desse e falasse o nome dela bem ao lado de Gina? O que não sabia é que do outro lado da cidade uma outra pessoa acordava também assustada com o sonho que teve, algo na magia entre o mundo deles havia feito com que sonhassem a mesma coisa.

Hermione se sentou na cama e viu uma mancha vermelha jogada ao seu lado, sorriu ao reconhecer Ron dormindo feito uma pedra. Era a terceira noite que ele dormia lá e eles passavam a madrugada toda conversando e vendo filmes, claro que algumas vezes Ron a beijava e outras ela o beijava, mas algo dentro deles impediam que a coisa fosse mais adiante. Nem ela sabia bem o que era, mas aquele sonho lhe atormentou. _"Afinal, passado é passado. Não é?"_ se perguntou tentando achar a resposta mais certa, mas não conseguiu porque o ruivo a puxou pelo ombro, fazendo com que se deitasse outra vez e sorrisse ao ver ele já acordado e a encarando com um sorriso malicioso.

-Sabia que ronca? – perguntou ela passando a mão bem leve sobre o rosto dele.

-Sabia. – se aproximou dela e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios – Mi, tenho que ir.

-Tudo bem. Sua mãe deve mesmo estar se perguntando onde você está outra vez. – riu vendo ele fazer uma careta e se levantar vestindo a camisa amassada que estava jogada no chão – Passa aqui que horas amanhã?

-Lá pelas sete. – respondeu corando levemente, estava ansioso pela noite seguinte.

-Tá bom. – ela se levantou e seguiu com ele até a porta, quando foram se despedir Ron lhe agarrou pela cintura com força e a puxou para um beijo selvagem deixando a morena sem ar. Se olharam alguns momentos e ele se foi, ela ainda olhava boba para o elevador e passava os dedos de leve nos lábios que a minutos estavam colados aos dele.

-Oi, Nick! – disse uma voz conhecida do outro lado da linha, ela nem olhou o visor do celular quando o atendeu, afinal estava dormindo quando ligaram, a noite de serviço tinha sido cansativa, três danças particulares regadas de dinheiro.

-Oi Pri, fala.

-Amiga preciso de um favor. – nesse momento Nick abriu os olhos e fez uma careta para o teto, sabia o que a amiga ia pedir para ela, cobri-la bem na sua folga – Sabe o que é? É que não consegui pegar o trem para voltar a tempo e eu sei que hoje é sua folga... tem como?

-Tá, tudo bem. – respondeu meio brava, naquele dia ia ser seu primeiro encontro oficial com Ron, depois de 3 semanas dele indo visitá-la nas folgas o ruivo criou coragem e a chamou para sair e agora ela não ia mais poder ir.

-Valeu, amiga. Vou ligar para o Danny e avisar para ele descontar do meu salário esse dia e jogar no seu, ta bom?

-Claro! – ela respondeu mais animada, agora ia receber pelo favor.

-Valeu, mesmo! – falou a amiga totalmente feliz – Beijos!

-Beijos! – e desligou. A parte mais difícil era agora, ligar para Ron e dizer que não teria como saírem naquela noite porque ela resolvera dar uma de _"boa samaritana"._ Discou o número que ele lhe dera d'A Toca, ficou esperando e no quarto toque alguém atendeu:

-Alô? – a voz era de homem, mas ela não reconheceu.

-Alô, quem é?

-Jorge, quem é?

-Hermione. – respondeu estranhando que os gêmeos estivessem lá, mas não era de seu interesse isso.

-Olá, bela Hermione.

-Olá, belo Jorge. Como estás? – perguntou ela entrando na brincadeira.

-Melhor agora! – respondeu ele rindo – Quer falar com Ron?

-Sim. – respondeu rindo da primeira frase dele.

-Pera aí que eu vou chamar. – ela ouviu o telefone sendo colocado em algum lugar e os passos dele se afastando.

Ron estava mexendo na cerca do quintal da casa e se virou quando gritaram seu nome.

-O que?

-Telefone. – gritou Jorge da porta da cozinha e viu o irmão mais novo começar a correr em sua direção.

_"Hermione"_ foi a única coisa que passou por sua cabeça enquanto corria para a porta e entrava pela cozinha quase derrubando Jorge. Foi até a sala e pegou o fone do telefone tentando acalmar a respiração.

-Oi. – disse ele ainda ofegante.

-Oi, tudo bem? – ele sentiu a voz dela um pouco triste.

-Tá sim, e você?

-Também.

-Que bom. Fala, Severus. – disse Ron cumprimentando Severus que acabava de chegar.

-Snape tá aí a essa hora? – perguntou ela incrédula.

-Pois é, as coisas mudaram muito. – respondeu o ruivo.

-Então ta, né? – riu baixo – Ron, hoje não vamos poder sair. – dessa vez a voz dela saiu totalmente triste.

-Porque? – ele perguntou decepcionado.

-Vou cobrir o horário de uma das garçonetes. Pode ficar para depois de amanhã? Na sexta?

-Pode, tudo bem. – meio contrariado ele concordou e depois de combinarem horário e outras coisas desligaram.

Ron se sentou no sofá e viu Snape lhe encarar da porta da cozinha.

-O que foi, Weasley?

-Mione vai trabalhar hoje.

-E? – perguntou tentando não parecer interessado no assunto.

-Tivemos que remarcar nosso encontro para sexta. – ele se levantou e dando um meio sorriso para Snape saiu pela cozinha e voltou a mexer na cerca. Severus ficou a fitar o tapete da sala e em sua mente uma idéia começou a se formar.

Colocou a saia curta preta de pregas que as garçonetes usavam e a blusa extremamente decotada também preta, botas de cano longo e salto, prendeu o pouco cabelo que tinha e começou a servir. O bom era o horário que faria, das 19 horas até a 1 da manhã, sairia e poderia dormir bem mais do que de constume.

-Nick, chegou um cara muito estranho e pediu por você. – falou Lily chegando perto dela e quase derrubando a bandeja cheia de copos vazios.

-Onde? – perguntou Nick estranhando o pedido e olhou para onde a loira apontava, mas não conseguiu ver quem era por causa da escuridão do lugar onde a mesa do homem ficava.

-Vai lá! – disse Lily pegando algumas bebidas e saindo.

Nick entregou os pedidos que carregava em sua bandeja e foi na direção da mesa do homem, o rosto dele ficou coberto pela escuridão mesmo quando ela parou na frente da mesa.

-O que deseja? – perguntou forçando a vista tentando ver que ele era.

-Whisky de Fogo. – disse Severus saindo das sombras e sorrindo para ela, que também sorria.

-Sabe que não temos isso aqui. – disse rindo e cruzando os braços – Como está?

-Bem, e você? – perguntou a olhando nos olhos e percebendo que a cor deles estava diferente.

-Na mesma. O que faz aqui? – viu ela dar de ombros e continuou – Posso te trazer alguma outra coisa?

-Whisky com gelo. – respondeu vendo ela anotar o pedido e sair na direção do balcão. Poucos minutos depois ela voltou com sua bebida, colocou um guardanapo na mesa e a bebida em cima – Obrigada. O que fez com seus olhos?

-O que? – perguntou ela cruzando os braços novamente.

-A cor de seus olhos, o que fez? – explicou bebendo um pouco do Whisky.

-Ahh, são lentes de contato. – viu que ele continuava a lhe olhar sem entender – É um tipo de lentes de óculos, mas de plástico. Algumas servem como substitutas do óculos e tem grau, outras como a minha servem só para mudarem a cor dos olhos.

-Compreendo. – ele terminou de beber o resto do copo em um só gole, deixando ela surpresa – Her... Nick, saí que horas?

Nick ficou avaliando a pergunta por alguns segundos, reparou que ele estava lhe olhando nos olhos, as feições estavam severas, mas apertava uma mão contra a outra indicando ansiedade.

-Daqui... – olhou no relógio e se espantou em como as horas tinham passado rápido – 1 hora.

-Podemos conversar quando sair? – ele continuava com a mesma expressão e apertava as mãos tentando em vão fazer com que parassem de suar.

-Claro. – ela sorriu e piscou para ele saindo para atender outras mesas. Severus ainda se recuperava da resposta dela e tentou ao máximo desviar o olhar do rebolado dela, mas foi impossível.

_"Será que ele também quer saber o que houve comigo naquelas noites?"_ pensou ela se trocando no camarim. _"Ora, só pode ser isso. Afinal, por qual outro motivo ele viria aqui?"_

_**"Pra te ver."**_ respondeu aquela voz mais brava dentro de si, mas ela fingiu não escutar. Vestiu uma calça jeans preta, blusa branca, casaco preto, sandálias pratas baixas e soltou o cabelo. Se olhou no espelho, pegou a bolsa preta e se dirigiu na direção da cortina vermelha-sangue que dava para o clube.

-Quem era o cara estranho? – perguntou Lily quando Nick atravessou a cortina e parou perto do balcão.

-Um velho amigo. – respondeu rindo. _**"Amigo? Você pode achar isso, já ele..."**_ falou outra vez aquela voz mais dura.

Nick a ignorou outra vez e seguiu na direção da mesa de Severus que a recebeu com um sorriso. Ela também sorriu e se sentou ao lado dele, os dois de frente para o palco. Severus olhou para ela de conto de olho e ficou analisando seu rosto. _"Como ficou linda."_ pensou ele, mas logo sua razão lhe chamou, não deveria entrgar o jogo de cara. _"Primeiro veja o que se passa com ela."_ decidiu. Se aproximou do ouvido dela e disse baixo:

_-"Roxanne, you don't have to put that bed red light_

**(Roxanne, você não precisa colocar essa luz vermelha)**

_Walk in the street's for money_

**(Andar nas ruas por dinheiro)**

_You don't care if is wrong or if it is right_

**(Você não liga se é errado ou se é certo)**

_Roxanne, you don't have to ware that dress tonight_

**(Roxanne, você não precisa usar esse vestido essa noite)**

_Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body in to the night_

**(Roxanne, você não precisa vender seu corpo para a noite)**

_Why does my hearth cry? Fellings I can't fight_

**(Porque meu coração chora?, Sentimentos que não posso evitar)**

_You're free to live me, but just don't decive me_

**(Você é livre para me deixar, mas não me engane)**

_And please believe me when I say "I Love You"."_

**(E por favor acredite quando eu digo "Eu Te Amo".")**

Mione se arrepiou com aquelas palavras que ele disse, respirou fundo e se virou devagar o olhando nos olhos, viu que eles tinham um brilho que nunca tinha visto antes, um brilho que indica que a pessoa está viva. Percebeu que ele lhe dava um sorriso pelo canto da boca, sorriu em retorno e por alguns segundos pensou em algo para dizer em retorno, lembrou-se de uma música perfeita para a ocasião.

Severus viu quando ela se aproximou de seu ouvido e sentiu a respiração dela bater contra sua pele, o fazendo estremecer, então ela disse em uma voz baixa e suava:

_-"And so I trie, falling I've been so, so long_

**(E eu tentei, estive caindo por muito, muito tempo)**

_I mest up, better I've should know_

**(Eu estraguei tudo, deveria saber melhor)**

_So don't come around here_

**(Então não venha aqui)**

_And tell me "I Told You So"."_

**(E me dizer "Eu Te Avisei".")**

Severus a olhou intrigado. _"O que ela quer dizer com isso?"_ pensou ele enquanto ela se afastava e ficava a fitá-lo. Só agora a música e as vozes das outras pessoas voltavam a chegar em seus ouvidos, desde que ela sentara ao seu lado ele parou de escutar tudo ao redor e passou a prestar atenção nela.

Mione o analisava calmamente, queria ver a reação dele sobre suas palavras, mas ele somente ficou a olhá-la com uma expressão indiferente.

-Belas palavras. – ele disse saindo do transe que estava e olhando para o palco.

-As suas também. – olhou para o palco e viu Carmen dançando, voltou a olhar para ele – De onde tirou as suas?

-Uma antiga história sobre um rapaz que se apaixonava por uma cortesã. – ele se virou para olha-la – O que disse é parte de uma música que ele fez para ela em um momento de ciúmes e angustia.

-Que lindo! – exclamou ela se surpreendendo que Snape pudesse conhecer história dramáticas.

-E as suas?

-Uma música que escutava quando era mais nova. Sempre achei que uma hora essa música entraria na minha e falaria por mim. – respondeu sorrindo e colocando uma teimosa mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha.

-Vejo que agora faz. – disse ele mais nervoso do que gostaria – Bom, deve querer descansar, então me vou.

-Vou com você até lá fora. – saíram em silêncio e parando na frente da porta do prédio dela ficaram frente a frente – O que veio fazer aqui de verdade?

Severus considerou algumas respostas e até ações que pudessem responder aquela pergunta, deu um passo para frente e ainda a olhando nos olhos abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu. _"Diga qualquer coisa, menos que veio vê-la"_ disse sua razão bem brava.

-Vim vê-la. – _"Burro."_

Ela sorriu e abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder o quão surpresa e constrangida estava. _"Alô? Ele é o Snape."_ sua mente tentou alertá-la, mas ela a ignorou completamente e se aproximou dele, lhe dando um beijo no rosto, o olhou nos olhos e sorrindo disse:

-Pois venha mais. – e abriu a porta e entrou.

Severus se surpreendeu com a reação dela e, quando ela fechou a porta do prédio ainda sorrindo, ele nem ao menos olhou para os lado para aparatar, queria guardar aquele sorriso na memória.


	9. Porque Lembrar Agora?

**Capítulo 9 – Porque Lembrar Agora**

-Acorda, bela adormecida. – disse Mione empurrando Ron com força, já era oitava fez que tentava acordar ele, que sempre virava de lado e dormia outra vez.

-Bom dia. – desejou ele se espreguiçando todo.

-Bom dia. – respondeu ela se sentando na cama e entregando uma xícara de café para ele.

-Nossa, já ta arrumada? – perguntou bebendo o café e a olhando.

-Sim, já são duas da tarde, lindo.

-Duas da tarde? – pulou da cama e procurou os sapatos no chão, os achou e começou a colocar – Ainda bem que estou de folga hoje. Até que horas ficamos acordados?

-Lá pelas 5 você dormiu, acho que aquele filme de romance te deixou cansado demais. – riu ela vendo ele se arrumar.

-Nossa, quantos filmes assistimos?

-Uns 2. Você dormiu feito um porco. – e se levantou indo até a janela e a abriu.

-O que vai fazer hoje? – perguntou Ron a abraçando pela cintura e a puxando para si. Queria ter dormido com ela, o encontro tinha sido maravilhoso e estavam dispostos para o ato, mas ficar conversando e rindo do filme fez com que se aproximassem mais ainda.

-Trabalhar.

-Quando tem folga? – deu um beijo no pescoço dela.

-Na quinta. Porque? – perguntou ela segurando as mãos dele que a seguravam pela cintura.

-Posso vir te ver?

-Claro. – respondeu se virando e encarando aqueles olhos azuis.

-Então eu venho. Mi, tenho que ir, senão minha mãe vai enfartar. – e sorriu indo a direção à sala – Não precisa descer não. Até quinta. – a puxou com força e lhe beijou como vinha fazendo naqueles dias.

-Até quinta. – desejou ela abrindo a porta e ele saiu indo à direção do elevador. Entrou e começou a arrumar a casa, estava meio bagunçada. Ligou o rádio e escutou uma música que gostava tocar, passou a arrumar e dançar pelo apartamento, agora cantando desafinadamente com o cantor.

_What's the worst that I can say_

**(Qual a pior coisa que eu posso dizer?)**

_Things are better if I stay_

**(Tudo fica melhor se eu ficar)**

_So long and goodnight_

**(Até mais e boa noite)**

_So long not goodnight_

**(Até mais, não boa noite)**

Mesmo com a cantoria e o volume do rádio ela ouviu seu celular começou a tocar, ela correu para atender.

-Alô?

-Mione?

-Fala, Harry. – se jogou no sofá e ouviu barulho de carros passando na rua onde ele estava.

-O Ron acabou de sair daí?

-Como sabe?

-Estou do outro lado da rua. Vi ele saindo, já foi embora. Posso subir?

-Pode. – ela desligou o celular entranhando aquela situação, porque Harry estava se esquivando de Ron para conversar com ela? Foi até o interfone e apertou o botão de liberação da porta lá de baixo e abriu a porta esperando ele subir pelo elevador. Quando ele abriu as grades ela pode ver que ele tinha o rosto preocupado.

-Oi. – disse ele a abraçando e tentando sorrir.

-Oi. – respondeu ela o abraçando de volta, mas logo se separou e o colocou para dentro, logo que fechou a porta e ele se sentou ela continuou – Não vejo você faz cinco anos, mas ainda sei quando algo lhe perturba.

Harry sorriu e tentou disfarçar, viu ela se sentar na poltrona de frente para ele e a olhou nos olhos decidido a falar de uma vez, por mais delicada que a situação fosse.

-Mione, lembra daquela noite de natal na sede da Ordem? – perguntou Harry nervoso, sentindo as mãos suarem. Mione mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu ainda o olhando com preocupação – Depois de te ver viva, não consigo pensar em outra coisa.

-Porque lembrar disso agora, Harry? – perguntou em uma voz amargurada.

-Você lembra? – perguntou inclinando o corpo para frente e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Lembro. – respondeu ela fechando os olhos e trazendo as imagens daquele natal na sede da Ordem na cabeça.

**Flashback**

-Eu vou! – gritou Hermione nervosa para Harry que a olhava com raiva nos olhos verdes.

-Não, não vai. – gritou Harry em resposta, se levantou e apoiou as mãos na mesa onde eles traçavam um plano de reconhecimento da Mansão Malfoy, onde Voldemort estava escondido.

-Já disse que vou e pronto. – ela também se levantou e ficou encarando ele muito nervosa – Você não pode ir, é arriscado demais. Ron está em outra missão. Então, só sobra eu.

-Já disse que você não vai, é muito perigoso. – saiu da mesa derrubando a cadeira onde estava e andando em círculos pelo quarto.

-Harry, grite a vontade, não tem ninguém mesmo na sede, mas não vai me fazer desistir de ir. Já disse que vou e acabou. – também saiu da mesa derrubando sua cadeira e se postou na frente do garoto que estava vermelho de raiva.

-Não, não vai. – gritou ele se jogando em cima dela ficando centímetros do rosto dela.

-Olha aqui. Você pode querer passar de herói para todo o mundo bruxo e para os trouxas também, mas não adianta tentar fazer isso comigo. Eu vou! – gritou ainda mais alto apontando o dedo na cara dela. Harry se descontrolou e com a mão pegou o dedo de Hermione com força o abaixando e puxou a amiga para mais perto.

-Não quero passar de herói para ninguém, mas não posso deixar você ir. E não vai, ponto final. – gritou apontando o dedo na cara dela dessa vez. Mione se aproximou ainda mais dele e seus narizes ficaram milímetros de distancia.

-Vou!

-Não vai! – gritou Harry e de repente percebeu onde estava, seu nariz tocava o de Hermione, mas ela parecia nem perceber. Desceu os olhos dos olhos dela e olhou para a boca dela, sem saber bem o que fazia, passou as mãos pela cintura dela e a puxou lhe dando um beijo. Mione se assustou com o contato, mas logo sentiu a língua dele pedindo passagem e abriu a boca para logo depois enlaçar o pescoço dele com os braços.

Do mesmo jeito que o beijo começou ele terminou e eles se separaram se olhando surpresos e constrangidos.

-Mione, desculpa, eu não sei o que deu em mim. – pediu Harry de cabeça baixa.

-Não, me desculpa Harry. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça. – ela se virou e ia começar a andar, mas decidiu por um fim na discussão – E eu vou!

-Não, não vai. – Harry disse nervoso outra vez esquecendo o beijo e se aproximou de Mione a encarando com raiva da teimosia dela.

-Você não manda em mim. – ela se aproximou dele e ele a puxou outra vez, colando seus lábios – Harry... Isso é errado. – tentou dizer entre os beijos que ele lhe dava.

-Eu sei. – respondeu a empurrando contra a parede sem soltar de sua cintura e separar seus lábios. Prensou Mione na parede e a beijava com fúria, diferente do que fazia quando beijava Gina. _"Gina..."_ pensou o moreno soltando devagar Hermione que ainda estava surpresa com tudo aquilo.

-Harry, isso não poderia ter acontecido. – falou ela arfando e olhando para os pés.

-Eu sei... Não sei o que deu em mim... – falou tentando se controlar, até sua voz tremia, mas perdeu todo o controle quando olhou para a amiga novamente. A prensou novamente na parede e colou seu corpo ao dela, Mione esqueceu de tudo quando o sentiu por inteiro. _"Não posso, ele é meu amigo..."_ sua mente tentou lhe dizer, mas já era tarde demais, ela se entregou ao momento, assim como Harry.

-Para... – tentou dizer quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço em uma velocidade louca, ela sentia suas mãos lhe apertarem na cintura, nunca tinha sentido nada como aquilo – Isso é loucura...

-Eu sei. – disse Harry entre os beijos que distribuía no pescoço dela, perdeu de vez o controle quando ela gemeu e sem pensar muito no que fazia a puxou contra si e começou a andar para o lado da cama, ela por sua vez não ofereceu resistência, também se deixou levar pelo momento.

Hermione gemia a cada toque da mão de Harry que descia por sua cintura e subia sua saia do uniforme, sentia o peso dele sobre seu corpo, o olhou nos olhos e viu que neles um brilho estranho se passava, Harry estava tomado de desejo.

-Harry, a Gina... – ela começou a dizer, mas parou quando ele com um puxão forte tirou sua saia.

-Eu sei... – respondeu ele tentando controlar o próprio corpo e colou sua testa na dela – É muito complicado.

-O que foi tudo isso? – perguntou ela ainda tremendo da cabeça aos pés, tentando pegar a saia, mas ele a impediu e ela o olhou nos olhos vendo aquele brilho estranho novamente e tremeu ainda mais, pois sentia que seus olhos brilhavam do mesmo jeito.

-Não pensa. – pediu voltando a beijar o pescoço dela enquanto suas mãos começaram a despir a garota. Hermione ainda tentou buscar controle em si mesma, mas as mãos dele em seu corpo não permitiram, ela se entregou de vez, ajudando ele a tirar a própria roupa e depois as dele. Gemeu alto quando seus corpos nus se encontraram e abriu as pernas para que ele se postasse entre elas.

-Certeza? – perguntou ele arfando no ouvido dela.

-Ah, não pensa. – falou devagar tentando não pensar muito porque sabia que se pensasse iria desistir, puxou o corpo dele para junto do seu. Sentiu ele entrando em si bem devagar e algo se rompeu dentro dela sem nenhuma dor, Harry gemeu quando se sentiu inteiro dentro dela, a olhou e viu que ela estava de olhos fechados e gemia em plenos pulmões. Começou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos e o som dos gemidos aumentou, tanto dela quanto dele.

Harry se despejou dentro dela e a sentiu lhe apertar enquanto gozavam juntos. Mal sabia como iria olhá-la depois daquilo, mas senti-la lhe apertando ainda em seu clímax foi o suficiente para varrer qualquer pensamento negativo. Hermione ainda arfava quando o olhou e tentou sorrir.

-Errado. O que fizemos foi errado. – foram as únicas palavras que ela disse.

-Errado ou não, eu ainda te quero. – ele respondeu e pulou para cima dela outra vez. Mione via nos olhos dele um desejo tão forte que escondia o verdadeiro Harry que ela conhecida, mas ao toque das mãos dele em seu sexo, amaldiçoou qualquer um que pudesse lhes dizer que estavam errados e que cometeram um erro. Sem perceber estava se entregando para ele outra vez, mas dessa vez em um ato mais violento e totalmente carnal.

Sem pensar bem em como estava fazendo aquilo, Harry pegou as mãos de Mione e as levantou por sua cabeça, ela segurou as barras da cama e ele se postava cada vez com mais fúria dentro dela. Mione tinha perdido toda e qualquer razão, estava totalmente entregue a ele, estava submissa. Harry estava cego de desejo, desejo que não podia saciar com Gina, desejo que não lhe permitia ver quem era a pessoa que estava à frente. _"Isso, não pense. Não pense que essa que você está fazendo gemer em plenos pulmões é a Mione, sua melhor amiga. Não pense que isso vai ter grandes conseqüências. Não pense que você acabou de perder e tirar a virgindade com uma garota que você ama, mas como AMIGA!"_ berrou sua razão, mas ele a ignorou.

-Harry, me faz sua... – pediu ela quase sem voz e enlouquecida de desejo.

Harry abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos castanhos dela, um sorriso maroto estava postado em seus lábios e isso fez com que ele esquecesse toda e qualquer coisa que lembrasse que aquilo só poderia acabar em tragédia.

Sentiu as mãos dele o afastando de seu corpo e ficou lhe olhando, esperando o próximo ato, sentiu que ele a virava devagar de costas e deixou, estava de costas para ele e agora só podia ouvir a respiração descompassada dele e a sua própria. Sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem por suas costas e chegarem até suas pernas e afastando devagar, tremeu, mas de receio, não sabia bem ao certo o que ele iria fazer.

-Não fique com medo. Não vou fazer o que está pensando. – disse Harry em seu ouvido e deitou sobre o corpo dela. Com as mãos levantou a cintura dela e se encaixou nela outra vez, mas com força e fúria, a fazendo gemer e arfar – Você é perfeita.

Hermione só pode sorrir e levantou ainda mais o quadril para que pudesse senti-lo ainda mais. Nesse momento estavam deixando de ser Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, estavam se tornando amantes, onde se uniriam muitos dias e noites depois, escondidos das pessoas as quais pertenciam seus corações.

**Fim do Flashback**

-Nunca esqueci aquele dia! – disse Harry se levantando e a olhando nos olhos – Nem os outros que o seguiram.

-Harry, combinamos que foram erros. – ela disse se levantando e se afastando dele.

-Não, você disse e não me deixou contrariar.

-Você casou! – ela disse um pouco mais alto, agora encostada na parede oposta da que ele estava.

-Eu sei! – ele dissera no mesmo volume – Mas não esqueço aquela tarde. Seu corpo, seu cheiro, seu gemido...

-O corpo dela, o cheiro dela, o gemido dela, você quer dizer. – ela o interrompeu, o fazendo erguer as duas sobrancelhas – Ora, já não sou mais Hermione.

-Sempre será Hermione. – ele retrucou agora se aproximando dela.

-Que seja. Você casou, eu estou feliz e é isso. – ela tentou desviar das mãos dele, mas o fez tarde demais, ele a segurava pela cintura e a prensava na parede – Para!

-Não sabe quanta falta seu corpo me faz. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e ela não pode evitar fechar os olhos e sentira milhões de lembranças lhe invadindo, todas as tardes e noites escondidas que passara com ele estavam voltando, lhe trazendo um desejo antigo – Você é minha, e sempre será.

Harry perdeu o controle de si próprio e agarrava a mulher a sua frente sem nenhum pudor, esquecera que era casado e que sua mulher estava lhe esperando em casa, apenas queria tocá-la, beijá-la, tê-la mais uma vez.

Se perderam em desejo e Mione se deixou levar por aquele que fora seu primeiro, aquele que lhe fazia sentir coisas que provavelmente não sentiria com mais ninguém. Se viu sendo despida ali naquele canto da parede e passou a tirar as roupas dele também. Harry quase rasgara as roupas dela enquanto as tirava, tinha fúria de tê-la para si, e quando estavam livres de suas roupas, ele interrompeu um beijo deles e passou a olhar para ela. Hermione havia crescido e adquirido formas magníficas, assim ficando divina. Ela quase conseguiu recobrar a razão, mas ele fora mais rápido, em um movimento certeiro a levantou e cruzando as pernas dela em sua cintura se encaixou dentro dela, fazendo com que um gemido profundamente dolorido se instalasse em sua boca.

Hermione quase perdera os sentido quando o sentiu dentro de si, mas por nada iria pedir que ele parasse, e por mais errado que fosse já não tinha mais volta. Sentia os lábios dele marcarem um caminho de seu ombro até seu colo e logo depois o sentiu morder perto de seus seios e gemeu tanto de prazer quanto de dor, fazendo Harry a olhar nos olhos e repetir a frase que tinha dito para ela minutos antes dela sair para a missão que os afastara:

-Você é minha. – e a beijou sentindo que os gosto dela só melhorava.


	10. Me Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa

**Capítulo 10 - Me culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa**

Hermione abriu os olhos sentindo dor por todo o corpo, a cabeça latejava, a boca parecia que havia sido esmurrada; a única coisa que não esperava sentir era um braço a segurando pela cintura. Assutada olhou para o lado e em sua cama, deitado com ela, estava Harry. _"Merlin, o que fiz?"_ ela pensou livrando-se do braço dele com brutalidade e passou as mãos pelo rosto.

-Fora. - ela disse quando viu ele se mexer ao seu lado. Harry acordou assustado e a olhou, porém antes mesmo de dizer algo, ouviu ela lhe expulsar.

-Mione...

-Nick. Meu nome é Nick. - ela disse levantando-se e pegando o robe que estava pendurado na porta do guarda-roupas. O fechou e olhou para Harry outra vez, a raiva aumentando a cada segundo - Fora.

-Porque está fazendo isso? - ele se levantou a olhando.

-Ora, vamos ver. - ela pousou a mão delicadamente no queixo e fingiu pensar - Talvez porque você seja CASADO.

-Isso não lhe impediu de ser... - mas não pode terminar a frase, Mione lhe deu um tapa forte no rosto e o olhou com severidade.

-Fora da minha casa. Fora da minha vida. - ela se virou e ficou olhando a janela; esfregou a mão no robe, o tapa havia ardido - Das duas vidas.

Harry não mais respondeu, foi até a sala e pegou suas roupas. Minutos depois deixava o apartamento dela sem olhar para trás. _"Em o que você se transformou, Harry Potter?"_ ele se perguntou entrando em seu carro partindo em direção da sua casa.

-Nick? - chamou uma voz que ela conhecia bem. Ela pretendia não se virar e encarar ele, mas não estava com forças para negar algo para alguém.

-Oi.

-O que se passa com você? - perguntou puxando ela pelo braço até que ficassem escondidos na sombra do beco; Nick fora trabalhar totalmente arrasada pelo que fizera naquela tarde, não conseguia nem dançar como normalmente fazia, mas isso não foi notado pelos clientes. Estava saindo do serviço um pouco antes do sol nascer e nem viu a sombra de alguém encostado no poste, somente lhe esperando.

-Nada, estou bem. E você, como está?

-Bem. - ele a examinou por alguns segundos, tentando adivinhar o que ela estava pensando, e mesmo sendo ótimo em penetrar a mente das pessoas, a dela não conseguia - Está estranha, o que houve?

Ela o olhou por alguns segundos, sentindo estranho aquela voz calma e serena que ele usava, estava tão acostumada com a voz fria e severa de Severus Snape, que aquele definitivamente, não parecia ele.

-Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. - ela sorriu fracamente e começou a andar - Vamos?

-Sim. - ele passou a mão pelo sobre-tudo que vestia e a seguiu - Vai ficar nesse jogo de gato e rato, ou vai dizer o que se passar?

-Já lhe disse que não tenho nada. - ela respondeu ouvindo sua voz vacilar a toda vez que tinha que responder aquela pergunta.

-Terei que ser mais persuasivo então? - ele parou em frente ao prédio dela e ela o olhou como se o desafiasse.

-Se está dizendo que vai entrar em minha mente, gostaria de vê-lo tentar. - ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e ficou o olhando - Venha, vamos tomar café.

Ela o puxou na direção oposta do clube e pararam em uma padaria na esquina, que já estava aberta, e podia sentir cheiro de pão recém tirado do forno. Sentaram-se em uma das primeiras mesas, Nick achando que era extremamente estranho estar tomando café com Severus Snape, como se fosse velhos amigos. Ela retirou o casaco, fazendo Severus a olhar, um sorriso se postando no canto da boca.

-Do que está rindo? - ela perguntou olhando para ele, que repetia os mesmos movimentos que ela, abrindo o casaco e o colocando na cadeira ao lado.

-Nada. O que estamos fazendo aqui? - ele a questionou, porém a garçonete se postou ao lado da mesa, impedindo a continuação da conversa.

-Olá, Nick. O que vão querer? - ela pegou um bloco de notas e uma caneta, esperando o casal fazer o pedido.

-Olá, Fine. Bom, eu quero um café bem forte, torradas e um pedaço da torta de morango. - ela terminou de pedir e olhou para Snape.

-Quero um café e torradas. - ele a olhou sem dar a menor expressão de que estava sendo divertido comer em um lugar trouxa. Quando a garçonete se afastou viu Nick balançar a cabeça negativamente e o olhar brava.

-Porque essa história de puro-sangue e trouxas ainda te atormenta tanto?

-Está no meu sangue. - ele disse baixo e indicando que não aceitaria ser contestado.

-Ainda bem que não preciso aguentar mais isso. Sua mulher deve ser uma bruxa puro-sangue, não?

-Quem disse que sou casado? - ele perguntou cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado de fora do estabelecimento, o sol já havia nascido.

-Não se casou? Porque? - ela perguntou curiosa, afinal achava que ele havia se casado ao final da guerra.

-Porque não. - ele respondeu se recostando na cadeira em que estava e a olhando - Porque não voltou?

-Porque não. - ela finalizou a conversa também se encostando na cadeira. Minutos de silêncio depois e a garçonete Fine trazia o pedido, eles comeram em silêncio.

-Seria mais fácil contar logo. - ele comentou qundo a garçonete já havia tirado seus pratos.

-Pare de me perturbar, Severus. - ela respondeu olhando em outra direção.

-Vamos, Hermione. - ele disse vendo o olhar de reprovação que ela lhe lançara por causa do antigo nome - Pois bem, se não pretende me contar, ficarei ao seu lado o dia inteiro, para que possa me contar. - ele disse vendo que ela mesmo negando, sorria. _"Claro que suas intenções pervertidas com ela não tem nada a ver, não é Severus?"_ sua mente lhe perguntou, mas ele pouco ligou.

-Que assim seja. - ela se levantou e foi pagar a refeição deles, voltou ainda sorrindo; estava atrás dele e se inclinou para falar bem perto da orelha dele - Mas fique sabendo que seu dia será totalmente monotono, ficarei em casa o dia inteiro.

Severus se virou com um sorriso pelo canto da boca, um sorriso malicioso que ela nunca havia visto antes.

-Que assim seja, Srta. Starmina. - e viu ela ruborizar um pouco.

-Se faça em casa. - ela disse entrando no apartamento e sendo seguida por ele. Snape olhou o apartamento da morena, analisando cada coisa que havia em seu campo de visão.

-Não tem nenhum artefato que a faça se lembrar do seu mundo? - ele perguntou vendo ela jogar o casaco no sofá e ir em direção ao que ele julgou ser o quarto.

-Não. - ela voltou do quarto segurando uma calça de moleton, uma blusa de alças preta e chinelos - E você, quer dizer, seu mundo. Meu mundo é esse onde vivo agora.

-Sei. - ele disse debochando dela, que voltou ao quarto fazendo uma careta para ele e se trocou - Deveria realmente pensar em voltar.

-Vamos voltar a esse assunto? - ela gritou do quarto, começando a se irritar.

-Odeio confessar isso. - ele começou a falar sentando-se no sofá e viu ela aparecer já trocada, sentando-se a seu lado - Mas era uma das melhores bruxas que eu conheci. Deveria realmente considerar a idéia de voltar.

Ela o olhava como se estivesse vendo um cão de três cabeças, por um segundo ficou somente olhando ele, porém não conseguiu se segurar e desatou a rir. Snape a olhava se contorcer rindo e não entendi o porque.

-Essa conversa mole não vai me fazar voltar, Severus. - ela respondeu limpando as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos; se controlando colocou os dois pés no sofá e abraçou os joelhos, recostando a cabeça neles e olhando Severus - Seria extremamente mais fácil você tentar me convencer falando que faço falta.

-Pois faz. - ele disse sem pensar nas palavras, viu ela lhe fitando como se tentasse decifrar o que ele dizia - Ronald vive falando em você. Antes mesmo que voltasse do mortos, ele sempre comentava com todos como você fazia falta.

Hermione ficou olhando Snape, realmente nunca tivera oportunidade de conhecer seu ex-professor e ver quão humano ele era, quão gentil e amigo ele poderia ser, o coração apertou.

-Não posso voltar. Não mais. - ela respondeu sentindo lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, dessa vez não eram de alegria.

-Pelo que te fizeram? As pessoas que te machucaram estão presas, nunca mais poderam fazer nada. - ele tentou falar algo coerente, e mesmo que não soubesse de toda a história, tinha uma breve idéia do que ela passara.

-Não me preocupo com eles. - ela respondeu descendo os pés e olhando para o tapete felpudo - Não posso enfrentar muitas pessoas.

-Quem, Hermione? - ele receou falar o nome dela e acabar por estragar qualquer chance dela lhe falar algo, mas percebeu que ela não se importou.

-Fantasmas que ainda me assombram. - ela viu a imagem de Harry passar por sua mente, mais lágrimas verteram de seus olhos.

-Quem? - ele a virou pelos ombros, temendo que ela se perdece em lembranças dolorosas.

-Harry. - a voz dela não foi mais que um sussurro. Snape a olhava nos olhos e a viu passar a mão pelo colo, abaixando levemente a blusa de alças que usava; o relevo dos seios apareceu e ele pode ver marcas vermelhas marcavam volentamente a pele da morena.

-O que houve? - ele quis saber, olhava fundo nos olhos da morena; Nick tinha um brilho no olhar que podia se ver de longe que a antiga Hermione não estava presente, porém quando ela estava o brilho mudava, e era esse brilho que Snape estava vendo se apagar e o de Nick aparecer.

-Nada. - ela tapou o corpo ao perceber a besteira que havia feito.

-Não. - ele a segurou outra vez pelos ombros e a fez olhar para ele - O que aquele moleque lhe fez?

-Nada, Severus. - ela se soltou e levantou-se ficando parada em frente dele - Agora seja um bom amigo e faça essas marcas desaparecerem.

-Não farei nada enquanto não me contar o que houve. - ele disse segurando a varinha com força na mão direita.

-Então eu faço. - ela estendeu a mão pedindo a varinha, Snape lhe deu um olhar de descrença, mas mesmo assim entregou a varinha para ela. Viu ela lhe sorrir com superioridade e apontar a varinha para o próprio peito; sabia bem que aquilo não iria surtir efeito, eram anos demais sem uso de magia.

Nick sentia dentro de si que tinha que fazer aquele feitiço funcionar, tinha que deixar o seu ex-professor atordoado; murmurou um feitiço e sentiu seu peito esquentar, sabia que tinha dado certo.

Snape vira um pequeno fio amarelo saindo de sua própria varinha e tocar levemente a pele da morena, fazendo as marcas sumirem e ele ficar a olhando desconcertado.

-É, vejo que me enganei. - ele disse pegando a varinha que ela devolvia e sorria triunfante - Você não deve voltar mesmo, porque mesmo depois de 5 anos longe, você consegue fazer feitiços. Realmente deve ficar aqui, sem magia.

Dizendo isso Nick deixou de sorrir e viu ele lhe sorrir pelo canto da boca, uma raiva passou por seu corpo, mas ela mal pode dizer nada, ele já havia saído de seu apartamento. Ela correu até a janela de seu quarto e se debruçou para pouco tempo depois ver ele saindo pela porta principal, seu desejo era gritar e manda-lo sumir, mas as palavras que sairam de sua boca não foram bem essas.

-Quando te vejo outra vez? - ela viu que ele olhava para cima colocando a mão em frente aos olhos para tapar a luz do sol.

-Os Weasley vão dar um jantar sexta-feira. Estarei lá. Deveria ir. - ele disse virando e indo embora.

Nick se deixou cair sentada na cama, parecia que era surreal que Severus Snape era seu amigo, quase não conseguia acreditar em tal possibilidade. Poderia ir nesse jantar, mesmo sabendo que encontraria Harry lá, mas a saudade de Ron e dos outros era grande. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e ficou fitando o teto, talvez devesse começar a enfrentar seus medos, mesmo que eles fossem lhe consumir viva mais tarde.


	11. Começo de Sonho

**Capítulo 11 – Começo de Sonho**

Desceu do táxi em frente A Toca, pagando o taxista e ajeitando a roupa, a janela da cozinha mostrava Molly lavando louça e conversando com alguém.

-Molly. – ela chamou da porta entreaberta e viu a mulher vir até a porta e sorrir ao ver quem era.

-Entre querida. – a mulher a puxou para dentro, Nick pode ver com quem ela conversava, Harry – Chegou cedo, meu bem.

-Pensei em vir mais cedo para talvez lhe ajudar em algo. – ela sorriu fraco para Harry e voltou a olhar para a mulher ruiva – Severus lhe contou que eu vinha?

-Oh, sim. Ele me disse que vocês conversaram muito. – Nick ficou nervosa sobre essa conversa deles, porém se acalmou logo em seguida – Ele me disse que você não estava querendo voltar para nosso mundo, mas que ele acabara por te convencer.

-Bom, ainda não me decidi. – falou sentindo uma pontada de raiva de Severus por ter dito algo que ela não havia falado.

-E porque não? – perguntou Harry falando pela primeira vez desde que ela chegara.

-Porque ainda existem coisas que não me agradam nesse mundo. – ela respondeu olhando com certa raiva para o moreno, Molly não viu isso.

-Tudo tem solução, querida. – disse Molly alheia a raiva que Nick sentia de Harry nesse momento, e de si própria também.

* * *

Mione saiu d'A Toca aos prantos, tudo estava errado, não queria mais ter que voltar para aquele mundo, não queria mais ter que ver aqueles olhos verdes lhe encarando; encostou-se em um dos carros parados no quintal e desatou a chorar.

-Mione. – chamou Ron saindo da casa e olhando para os lados, a procura dela. Nick se virou, limpando o rosto e colocando um sorriso extremamente falso nos lábios.

-Aqui. – ela o chamou, vendo que ele estava com o rosto preocupado.

-O que houve? – ele perguntou a olhando, ela a todo custo tentava esconder os olhos vermelhos.

-Meu celular tocou. – ela respondeu sorrindo e olhando para qualquer coisa, menos os olhos dele.

-Mentira. – Ron disse, analisando ela. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – viu ela assentir; respirou fundo várias vezes antes de abrir a boca outra vez e deixar a voz sair. – Está saindo com mais alguém?

-Não. – ela o olhou pela primeira vez nos olhos, sentindo um calafrio na espinha. – Se estivesse, acredite, não estava com você.

-Quer sair daqui? – ele perguntou, sorrindo pelo canto da boca, ela o acompanhou naquele momento malicioso entre eles. – Vou pegar a chave do carro.

Minutos depois eles saiam das propriedades do Weasley's e iam em direção a cidade, Nick olhava a paisagem mudando na janela, Ron parecia estar feliz por ela estar ali, mas sentia que algo a incomodava.

Devagar postou a mão no joelho descoberto dela e ela o olhou, sorrindo sinceramente; Nick tentava ao máximo parecer natural ao lado dele, mas a cada vez que o olhava via o outro, via aqueles cabelos negros, aqueles olhos verdes. Seus olhos arderam outra vez, desde quando conseguia chorar outra vez? A pergunta se perdeu em sua cabeça, quando ouviu Ron lhe chamar.

-Não escutei, desculpa. – ela lhe olhou, a luz da estrada deixava o carro pouco iluminado, minando qualquer possibilidade de Ron ver que ela estava com os olhos vermelhos outra vez.

-Perguntei se que ir para algum lugar ou prefere ir para sua casa. – ele disse acelerando um pouco mais o carro quando ela pousou a mão em sua coxa.

-Prefiro ir pra casa. – a voz saiu baixa e tentadora; Ron sorriu.

* * *

-Onde está Hermione? – perguntou Harry para Molly.

-Ela já se foi, estava com dor de cabeça, Ron a levou pra casa. – Molly disse e foi em direção ao marido que a chamava. Harry saiu da sala e andou até a cozinha que estava vazia, querendo a todo custo esconder a frustração ao saber que ela estava com Ron e não com ele; sem se conter mais deu um soco na parede perto da porta do quintal, fazendo essa tremer.

-Então você dormiu com ela? – perguntou alguém da porta da cozinha para ele, Harry se virou e encarou os olhos negros e severos de Snape.

-O que está dizendo? – ele perguntou se fingindo de inocente, afinal ele não teria como saber, certo?

-Hermione ou Nick, seja lá como você a chama, você dormiu com ela, não? – o homem refez a pergunta, agora rodeando a mesa da cozinha sem desviar o olhar do mais jovem.

-O que você tem com isso? – perguntou Harry começando a se irritar de Snape estar se intrometendo em um assunto que não lhe dizia respeito.

-Nada, mas não acha que sua mulher ficaria arrasada com uma noticia dessa? – perguntou sentindo-se bem em fazer o outro ficar irritado.

-Ouse falar com Ginny sobre isso e lhe mato. – o moreno mais novo ameaçou, mas não surtiu efeito algum no ex-Mestre de Poções.

-Nick é uma garota diferente da Hermione, vamos dizer que ela consegue o que quer de maneiras diferentes. – ele sorriu de canto de boca, fazendo Harry lhe olhar questionador – Mas ela merece respeito acima de tudo.

-Nunca a desrespeitei. – Harry se defendeu.

-Oh, desrespeitou sim. – Severus sorriu friamente e andou alguns passos na direção de Harry – Desrespeitou quando a marcou como sua propriedade. Ela chorou, sabia?

-Chorou? – Harry disse mais para si do que para Severus. O jovem abaixou a vista até o chão, imaginando Hermione chorando pela burrada que ele havia feito.

-Chorou de raiva de você. – Snape alfinetou fazendo o outro o olhar surpreso, porém ele continuou sem se importar – Sabia que ela está querendo que você suma da vida dela? Que você a esqueça? Que morra?

Cada palavra soava como veneno para Harry, e Severus se divertia ao ver ele sofrer; mas sabia que isso poderia dar errado, Nick poderia desmentir, mas isso era quase impossível. Ele havia sentido a raiva dela na voz quando falava sobre Harry e o que tinha acontecido entre eles, estava certo que a morena nunca falaria diferente do que ele disse. Severus sorriu ao ver Harry derrotado.

* * *

-Passa a noite aqui? – ela pediu ouvindo ele concordar com um barulho rouco; estavam dentro do carro de Ron na frente do apartamento dela, fazia tempo que estavam se beijando, o clima estava esquentando.

Subiram e entraram se beijando, roupas deixando o corpo pelo trajeto da porta de entrada até o quarto dela, onde caíram na cama, ele por cima dela; Ron não sabia ao certo quem era que ele estava beijando naquele momento, resolveu descobrir.

-Nick? – ele a chamou baixo.

-Sim. – por um momento ela o olhou se afastando de si, para logo depois entender o que acontecia, ele não queria dormir com a dançarina Nicole Starmina, e sim com a garota que ele um dia amou, Hermione Granger.

-Desculpe, eu não posso. – ele disse sentando-se na cama e a olhando, ela parecia desconfortável com a situação.

-Olha não posso te falar que ela nunca vai estar aqui... – mas ela parou na hora que viu ele lhe olhar confuso – Estou falando da Nick.

-Isso é confuso demais. – ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos e fechando os olhos, queria ter uma noite incrível, mas queria que fosse com Mione, com a mulher que amava; sabia que para não sofrer mais durante a guerra Mione havia se fechado naquele mundo dentro dela mesma e se tornado outra por fora, que agora a possuía como se fosse um parasita. Era difícil pedir para falar com uma delas, quando só queria que uma delas existisse.

-Eu sei, mas eu sou assim agora. – ela falou baixo, a voz fraca, as mãos procuraram o lençol para cobrir o corpo sem roupa alguma.

-Mi? – ele disse e ela assentiu – Eu quero você, mas não sei se consigo fazer isso. – viu ela levantar uma sobrancelha em suspeita – Não isso. Estou dizendo que quero você, Hermione. Tem como deixar Nick dormindo?

Ela rira, uma risada que Ron adorava ver e ouvir, fazia seu corpo se aquecer todo, trazendo boas lembranças de quando eram adolescente. Ela se jogara de costas na cama, o corpo somente coberto pelo lençol, Ron deitara ao seu lado.

-Certo, você definitivamente adora me ouvir rir. – ela declarar antes de cair na risada outra vez, ele junto.

-Adoro mesmo te ouvir rir. – ele disse postando meio corpo por cima do dela, ela sorriu envergonhada – Adoro tudo em você. – a beijou, Mione o trouxe mais para perto.

-Também te quero. – falou contra os lábios dele.

* * *

-Acorda. – disse uma voz distante, uma voz estranha da voz do homem que havia dormido ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos e viu olhos negros, olhos frios.

-Severus? – ela pulou sentando-se na cama e cobrindo-se com o cobertor – O que faz aqui?

-Sabia que qualquer um pode aparatar aqui? – ele perguntou virando-se de costas e jogando o roupão para ela.

-Claro que sei, não conhecia ninguém que podia fazer essas coisas até algumas semanas atrás. – ela pegou o roupão e o vestiu.

-Sei. – ele se virou e a olhou, ela estava com o rosto amassado, cabelos despenteados e os olhos vermelhos, mas continuava bonita.

-O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou bocejando e olhando para o lado procurando Ron.

-Vim te chamar para almoçar. – viu ela se debruçar na cama a procura de algo no chão, entendeu como ser por as roupas do ruivo – Ele está tomando banho.

-Oh, obrigada. – ela sentou-se outra vez na cama e o olhou séria – Certo, veio me chamar para almoçar? Quando?

-Hoje. – a simplicidade da resposta o fez sentir-se meio bobo.

-Onde? – ela considerou, afinal não custava nada, Severus estava se tornando um bom amigo; um amigo meio sem noção de privacidade, mas um amigo.

-Onde você quiser. – ele respondeu, feliz por ela ter aceito. _"Ela ainda não disse nada."_

-Certo, pode ser no Amanhecer? Conhece? – ela pensou alguns segundos e resolveu que deveria ser em um restaurante trouxa.

-Sim, conheço. – ele sorriu fracamente e ela estranhou; porém ele ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado e viu que seu tempo estava acabando. – Pois bem, lhe vejo lá meio-dia?

-Sim, meio-dia. – ela disse ainda sonolenta, ouvindo a porta do banheiro se abrir.

-Certo, até mais tarde. – e aparatou, deixando Hermione confusa por ele estar fugindo de Ron.

-Bom dia. – o ruivo desejou pulando na cama, somente com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, puxando a morena para si.

-Bom dia. – ela disse sorrindo dele.

-Falava sozinha? – ele perguntou, mas duvidava que ela estivesse falando sozinha, ouvira uma voz masculina.

-Não, Severus estava aqui. – viu o ruivo olhar em todos os cantos do quarto – Ele já se foi, queria saber se eu queria almoçar com ele.

-Almoçar? – Ron estranhou aquilo, Severus Snape querendo almoçar com Hermione? Algo estava estranho – Só isso?

-Só, por que? – ela viu ele franzir o cenho e sorriu, ele estava com ciúmes – Não seja bobo de sentir ciúmes dele.

-Não disse nada. – ele se levantou da cama, um pouco nervoso.

-Não precisou. – ela zombou dele, e puxou a toalha da cintura dele, o deixando nu – Ei, ainda são nove horas, será que tem como você voltar pra cama?

-Não sei se você merece. – ele disse parecendo uma criança birrenta e cruzou os braços.

-Então tudo bem, tenho mesmo que me arrumar para meu encontro. – ela falou sabendo que ele ficaria bravo, e riu quando ele fechou a cara.

-Volta agora para essa cama, Hermione. – ele pulou a cama atrás dela, que corria pelo apartamento, tentando escapar dele. Os dois caíram no tapete da sala, rindo como dois adolescentes outra vez; não precisou de muito para que se amassem outra vez como na noite anterior.


	12. Recomeço

**Capítulo 12 - Recomeço**

Hermione entrou no restaurante vinte minutos atrasada, Ron a fizera se atrasar, a segurar no chuveiro, dizendo que ela não tinha almoçar com ninguém a não ser ele. Logo que entrou no recinto reconheceu Severus em uma mesa quase aos fundos, o rosto nada amigável. O lugar era simples, como qualquer outro restaurante trouxa que se tinha em um bairro mais simples de Londres.

Severus a viu se aproximar com um sorriso de desculpas e não conseguiu ficar inteiramente bravo, mas ela sabia bem o quanto ele odiava demoras e atrasos.

-Achei que havia se esquecido. – ele disse enquanto ela agradecia o cardápio que lhe entregavam.

-Bom dia pra você também, Severus. – ela respondeu sem se importar com o comentário dele, sorriu indicando que levaria qualquer malcriação como brincadeira e desceu os olhos para a lista de comidas a sua frente.

-Como conseguiu sair de sua casa com seu namorado possessivo lhe segurando? – ele perguntou, vendo ela lhe olhar quase surpresa. _"Nunca disse que Ron é meu namorado."_ ela pensou, mas um sorriso bobo se postou em seus lábios pintados de vermelho.

-Primeiro: ele não é possessivo, é apenas um pouco ciumento; segundo: ele não me segurou, eu que perdi a hora; e terceiro: ele não é meu namorado. – ela concluiu e voltou a olhar para o cardápio, chamando um garçom e fazendo seu pedido – Já fez o seu?

-Sim, faz alguns minutos. – ele respondeu achando graça na resposta dela. – Me diga, como ele lida com sua dupla personalidade?

-Assim como você. – ela se divertiu com a carranca que ele fez – Vamos Severus, já lhe disse que fazer cara feia pra mim não adianta.

-Que seja. – suas bebidas chegaram e ele olhou fixamente para o copo dela – O que é isso?

-Caipirinha. – respondeu mexendo com o canudinho a bebida – É uma bebida brasileira, quer?

-Com o que se faz essa bebida? – ele perguntou sentindo o cheiro forte de álcool que subia da bebida.

-Essa é limão, vodca e sal. – colocou o canudo na boca e experimentou um pouco da bebida, soltando um som de aprovação e fechando os olhos – Quer?

-Não, obrigada. – recusou educadamente e se voltou para seu copo com suco de laranja, o mais próximo que se podia ter de uma bebida decente naquele local.

-Vamos direto ao assunto então. – falou a morena depois de alguns momentos somente bebendo e vendo Snape com um olhar aflito. – O que acontece?

-Precisa por um fim nisso. – declarou a olhando nos olhos, mesmo que ela tivesse outro nome, outros valores, outra vida, ainda conseguia ver Hermione Jane Granger, a irritante Sabe-Tudo de Hogwarts; não sabia bem se aquele assunto lhe interessava, mas parecia ser seu dever ajudá-la.

-Fim? Em que? – Nick perguntou, ficando na defensiva, já sabia bem do que ele falava.

-Não adianta colocá-la para lhe defender, Hermione. Sabes muito bem do que falo. – a voz de Snape saiu um pouco mais nervosa, mas ainda estava baixa.

-Se fala daquele garoto que me tocou, sem preocupações, já é passado. – ela disse retirando o canudo do copo e bebendo um grande gole.

Ao olhar de Snape a diferença de personalidade era incrível, Hermione era delicada, fina, recatada, sabia o que deveria ou não fazer, o que deveria ou não falar; entretanto Nick era mais masculina, mais agressiva, não pensava para falar e era espalhafatosa. Não conseguia entender como duas pessoas podiam conviver dentro de um só corpo, não conseguia entender como ela conseguia ser duas pessoas sendo somente uma. Tudo era muito confuso, até mesmo para ele que já vira de quase tudo na vida.

-Ele ainda acha que é seu dono. – disse tentando provocar a ira de Nick, e conseguindo. A morena o olhou como se ele a tivesse ofendido e espalmou as mãos na mesa, parecendo um gato pronto para atacar.

-Ninguém é meu dono.

-Prove. – respondeu vendo o olhar dela vacilar e suavizar.

-O que posso fazer? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços e olhando na direção da janela, ignorando o sorriso feliz que aparecia quase que imperceptível nos lábios finos de Severus.

-Você pode contar toda a verdade para Ron. – ela o olhou como se ele fosse um monstro, porém ele continuou – Ou pode conversar com Potter, e fazê-lo entender que seus sentimentos já não são mais dele.

Mione sorriu quando ele disse o nome do moreno quase que cuspindo, e achou a idéia de se ter uma conversa com Harry boa; ia se sentindo mais aliviada por ter uma saída para toda aquela confusão quando ele retornou a falar.

-E logo após pode voltar para o mundo que pertence. – o sorriso dela sumiu na hora, mas ele continuou a encará-la sem se preocupar com o brilho que sumiu, trazendo Nick outra vez.

-Meu mundo é esse. – ela respondeu tão certa de si, que não viu o que fazia com os talheres da mesa.

-Está certa disso? – perguntou olhando para os talheres da mesa, que flutuavam alguns milímetros; Nick olhava aquilo como se fosse a primeira vez que via algo assim.

-Como fiz isso? – a pergunta saiu um pouco mais agressiva do que ela queria.

-Você está com raiva, é normal quando bruxos sentem raiva esse tipo de liberação de energia. – explicou como se estivesse em uma sala de aula ensinando um aluno – E ainda diz que não quer voltar. Por que você é tão teimosa?

-Voltar pra que? Pra sofrer? Relembrar coisas que já esqueci? – a voz saiu baixa e insegura, porém continuava firme, revelando Mione. Essa troca de personalidade estava deixando Severus um tanto confuso.

-Não, não relembrar. Apenas continuar a viver. – ele falou aproximando a mão da dela por cima da toalha branca; Mione sentiu a mão dele segurar a sua de forma paterna e carinhosa, sorriu disso.

-Preciso resolver muitas coisas antes. – ela disse como se tivesse aceitando o inevitável, algo que já sentia que a esperava fazia tempo.

-Sei disso, por isso vim lhe oferecer ajuda. – os olhos dela, que estavam pregados na toalha da mesa, subiram ligeiros para encontrar os dele, um sentimento estranho de amizade se apoderando dela.

-Ajuda?

-Sim, ajuda. – falou mais baixo, não acostumado em falar aquelas coisas – Você tem certas coisas para deixar para trás e outras para construir, estarei ao seu lado. Lhe oferecendo apoio.

-Obrigado. – ela disse após alguns segundos analisando o que ele dissera; a verdade estava ali, lhe cobrando certas coisas que deixara passar, agora já não podia mais, tinha que enfrentar e voltar a viver.

* * *

-Precisamos conversar. – foi a única frase que ela disse ao vê-lo abrir a porta da própria casa. O moreno quase não acreditava que ela estava ali e se conteve para não beijá-la. Hermione entrou na casa de Harry e parou no Hall, sem querer ir a mais nenhuma parte da casa, sem olhar para detalhe algum, somente os olhos verdes dele.

-Venha, vamos para a sala e...

-Não, aqui está bom, não vou demorar. – ela o cortou, se mantendo firme em sua decisão.

-Pois bem. – ele cruzou os braços, esperando ela falar; um certo receio passava por seu corpo todo, parecia pressentir o que ela estava prestes a lhe dizer.

-Eu já te amei um dia. – ela começou, lembrando do texto que decorará a caminho dali – E um dia você também me amou, eu tenho certeza disso. Mas acabou, acabou naquele dia em que eu fui capturada.

-Hermione...

-Me deixe terminar. – ela o cortou outra vez, não queria perder sua linha de raciocínio, estava indo muito bem para se deixar atrapalhar agora – O que houve entre nós alguns tempos atrás não vai se repetir, simplesmente pelo fato de que sei que se ainda sente algo de mim vai me respeitar e se afastar.

Harry a olhava sem acreditar nas palavras que ela dizia, então era verdade que ela queria que ele sumisse de sua vida, que ele fosse embora das duas vidas dela; sem se conter a segurou pelo braço, com certa força.

-Por que fala isso? – a voz dele era agressiva, porém baixa.

-Porque é assim que tem que ser, Harry. – ela puxou um braço, libertando-se dele com certa dificuldade – Por favor, me deixe viver.

O som daquelas palavras atingiram Harry como se fossem ferro, aquele pedido feito por aquela boca era sincero e doloroso demais para que ele recusasse. Por alguns momentos ele somente a olhou, ela vestia uma blusa de uma banda trouxa, calça jeans escura, sandálias de salto baixo, uma bolsa grande no ombro direito; a pele que podia ver era clara, um perfume de baunilha exalava dela, um cheiro de morango escapava por sua boca, parecia que tudo nela era sensual e atraente, tentador.

Não podia negar aquele pedido, mas parecia mais difícil do que jamais achara deixar ela partir; quando achara que ela estava morta era mais fácil aceitar que ela partira, mas sabendo que ela estava viva era difícil, pois sabia que poderia estar com ela, mesmo não sendo certo. Estava na hora de tomar uma atitude de homem, a primeira desde que ela voltara para sua vida.

-Hermione, eu vou te deixar viver. – ele aproximou-se um passo, ela não se moveu; percebendo que ela não se afastaria, ergueu a mão devagar e lhe fez um carinho no rosto com as costas da mão – Porém saiba que sempre te amarei.

A morena nada disse, apenas deixou Harry lhe fazer mais alguns segundos de carinhos e afastou o rosto, dando uma última olhada para aqueles olhos verdes que outrora foram seu maior amor e desejo, andou em direção a porta; girou a maçaneta sentindo o olhar dele queimando em suas costas, mas não se virou, apenas girou o metal da porta e saiu para a rua.

Assim que a porta se fechou em suas costas, respirou fundo, algo dentro dela estava vivo outra vez, algo que ela não sentia fazia cinco anos; fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mais uma vez, sorrindo para o nada. Sabia que a convivência com Harry era inevitável, mas agora poderia lhe olhar sem se sentir presa por um segredo, por uma mentira, uma dor; agora poderia ser feliz com Ron, vivendo como deveria viver há cinco anos.

-Hei, como foi? – uma voz a chamou para realidade outra vez, e ela se virou para olhar um homem encostado em um poste, a esperando.

-Estou livre. – ela disse como se tivesse sido absolvida de algum julgamento, sorrindo e abraçando Severus; esse assustou-se com o comportamento dela, mas a abraçou em retornou.

-Livre? – ele perguntou quando se separaram e começaram a andar – Acho que você esqueceu que namora Ronald Weasley.

-O que tem isso? – ela perguntou sorrindo já sabendo da resposta que ele iria dar.

-Você está na verdade namorando a família dele também, ou seja, namora pelo menos nove pessoas. – e desatou a rir baixo e contido, porém Mione ria abertamente e se segurava no braço dele, apoiando-se.

-Pode se dizer que você está certo, mas prefiro assim. – ela disse ainda rindo, mas já se recuperando; depois de alguns segundos em silêncio somente andando ao lado do moreno, ela continuou – Estou voltando para meu mundo.

-De onde nunca deveria ter saído. – a voz de Ron soou em seu ouvido e ela olhou para o lado, onde Severus estava segundos antes, não o viu. Sorriu e abraçou Ron e por cima do ombro do ruivo pode ver Snape, andando na direção de uma praça, olhando para trás e um sorriso contido em seu rosto. Ela conseguira tudo outra vez, tudo que nunca havia perdido na verdade.

FIM.


End file.
